Las Fases de Arthur
by Rosita-chan
Summary: No se podría describir a Arthur Kirkland con una sola palabra, sobre todo porque él es demasiadas cosas. Un FIC drabble sobre todos las diferentes personalidades de Arthur desde el punto de vista de Alfred
1. Capítulo 1: Sr Asuntos Serios

Bueno, primero que todo, debo aclarar que este fanfic no lo he escrito yo, es propiedad de **Smrtypantz****, **ella me dio el permiso y autorización para traducirlo y publicarlo en español, todos sus reviews me encargaré de hacérselos saber a ella, en fin, disfruten de la lectura!!

Capítulo 1: **el Sr. Asuntos serios**

No se podría describir a Arthur Kirkland con una sola palabra, sobre todo porque él es demasiadas cosas. Los que logran pasar suficiente tiempo con él sólo dan testimonio de una pequeña visión de su carácter, o tal vez _los carácteres_ es una mejor palabra.

Tal vez Inglaterra ya era muy viejo. Tal vez tenía demasiadas influencias, tal vez había bebido demasiado en algunos momentos; no importaban cuales fueran las causas, ninguna de esas razones explicaba por qué era tan difícil para el pobre Alfred llegar a la palabra adecuada para describir al sujeto que se hallaba bebiendo té y presentando unas estadísticas importantes a su jefe sobre ensayos de armas nucleares en Corea del Norte.

Bueno, al menos Arthur estaba siendo predecible. Uno podría pensar que con todas las personalidades diferentes situadas en un mismo sujeto sería difícil adivinar su próximo movimiento, pero Alfred podía leerlo como a un libro. Ahora, resumiendo, ese libro era una historia diferente.

Sin embargo, Alfred (debido a su cerebro de genio) había encontrado una manera de clasificar todas las personalidades de Inglaterra con una precisión impecable. Una vez que se ha estado alrededor de Arthur durante tanto tiempo, casi se convierte en una necesidad. Y hoy, Alfred se dio cuenta, fue testigo de la personalidad #1 de Arthur: el Sr. Asuntos Serios.

El Sr. Asuntos Serios es exactamente lo que su nombre implica, hoy Arthur era el calculador y el símbolo de lo "corrección", la única palabra en la que Estados Unidos podía pensar en ese momento. Esta personalidad aparece con más frecuencia durante las reuniones importantes, situaciones comprometedoras o cuando Alemania estaba alrededor (probablemente porque él es el único que tiene una personalidad Sr. Asuntos Serios que concuerda con la de él). Los síntomas del Sr. Asuntos Serios incluyen: mal humor, tensión, mirada a la conducta impropia de los demás (o bien sólo la de Alfred), terquedad, la cortesía hacia quienes merecen respeto, la necesidad de cooperar con la toma de decisiones importantes, y con todos los asuntos importantes de primero.

Alfred no tenía ninguna preferencia personal hacia el Sr. Asuntos Serios, aparte del hecho de que era muy_ aburrido. _Ni siquiera le gritaba a Estados Unidos para salvar la cara delante de su jefe. Era como si el pensara de sí mismo en un nivel más alto que el resto del mundo….lo cual era normal, pero hoy era especialmente prominente.

Alfred miró la escena delante de él, su propio jefe estaba allí también, al parecer, Corea del Norte había estado lanzando misiles de largo alcance y haciendo ensayos con bombas nucleares recientemente. Ambos jefes estaban discutiendo este importante asunto con pocas aportaciones de Alfred. Honestamente, no estaba ni siquiera prestando atención; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al Sr. Asuntos Serios para atender a todas esas aburridas estadísticas. ¿por qué no construyen un héroe gigante para cuidar a Corea del norte y listo?

Arthur sintió que alguien lo miraba y se dio vuelta para ver, nada menos que a su antigua colonia mirándolo con una aburriday lejana expresión en el rostro. Inglaterra se permitió dar una pequeña ceña con las manos antes de volver a la conversación. Él no iba a reprender a Alfred ahora, esa era una conducta impropia en ese momento, más tarde, tal vez cuando él y Alfred estén solos…..

No podía esperar a ver la cara de Alfred cuando le dijera a su antiua colonia que lo cogió mirándole……

Próxima personalidad: _**Chef inglaterra**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Chef Inglaterra

Capítulo 2: **Chef Inglaterra**

Estados Unidos no podía entender por qué visitaba la casa de Inglaterra tan a menudo, debía de tener un profundo impulso masoquista en él, o tal vez era simplemente estúpido (nah, no podía ser eso). Alfred se estaba preguntando por qué estaba allí sentado, de todos los lugares existentes, en el comedor de Inglaterra, en espera del castigo inminente. Levantó la nariz y tomó una bocanada de aire, del cual se percibía un terrible aroma que estaba flotando desde la cocina en la que Inglaterra estaba tratando de "perfeccionar", su último plato. probablemente era una receta antigua del Inglés que estaba tratando de hacerla realmente deliciosa ... si es que eso era posible.

Ese mismo día, Arthur había llamado a Alfred diciendo que quería su opinión sobre un asunto determinado. Esto inmediatamente provocó una "alerta roja" signo que pasó rápidamente por la cabeza de la joven nación.Sólo había una explicación posible para que Arthur invitara a Estados Unidos. La personalidad #2, con la etiqueta de Chef Inglaterra, había llegado.

Chef Inglaterra era una criatura peligrosa, significaba que Arthur estaba en modo de cocina y buscaba probarle al otro que está equivocado acerca de su cocina. Los síntomas de Chef Inglaterra incluyen: la necesidad de impresionar con un comportamiento alegre en general; y más tarde vendrían los problemas digestivos para sus invitados (o quizás la mejor palabra sería _víctimas)._ Estaba estudiando la posibilidad de escaparse con sus habilidades que tiene por ser un héroe, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento, un melodiosa voz gritó: "¡Ah, Alfred ~".

Maldición. Estaba atrapado.

"¿Sí, Arthur?" Estados Unidos llamó, rezando para que fuera que tal vez Inglaterra acababa de tirar accidentalmente todo lo que hizo y necesitaba de un héroe para que le ayudara con la limpieza de todo el desastre.

"Tengo algunos platos que Sé que te van a encantar ~" Inglaterra le contestó. Estaba empezando a sonar mucho como Italia el día de hoy... su voz estaba llena de una felicidad burbujeante que Alfred no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Lástima que esa voz inocente venía de un hombre empeñado en la tortura.

Inglaterra salió de la puerta de la cocina con varios platos pequeños en una ó la bandeja sobre la mesa y levantó una mano para secarse el sudor de la frente. Había estado trabajando muy duro en esta comida, eso era seguro. El héroe Estados Unidos simplemente no podía huir cuando alguien lo necesitaba, así que...

"se v-ve delicioso, Arthur," dijo Estados Unidos, intentaba mantener su alejado el olor de la comida. En serio, este material deberia ser censurado.

"no tienes porque darme las gracias, Alfred. Por favor, me gustaría que probaras los Bangers (1) en primer lugar, "dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a Alfred.

Alfred, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Inglaterra como si fuera de otro planeta. "¿Bangers?", Dijo con una mirada confusa.

"Sí, Bangers, ya sabes, salchichas. Sé que la variedad de la comida aquí es mixta, ¡pero tengo la sensación de que por fin he perfeccionado estos platos! ", Dijo Arthur, con el puño en la palma de la otra mano.

Alfred se limitó mirar a las salchichas delante de él. Recordó algo que Francia había dicho acerca de salchichas Inglesas antes... _no sólo se crea una explosión en el proceso de cocción, también hay un BANG bastante grande para la persona que se los come ..._ Oh sí, eso es lo que dijo.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Alfred tomó una salchicha con el tenedor y dio un pequeño mordisco a la Banger. La masticó y se la tragó, finalmente, Alfred esperaba al Bang que lo golpeó en el estómago.

Arthur miró a Alfred expectante. "Bueno ...", le preguntó. Alfred miró a su antigua metrópoli, esos ojos que eran tan felices, y sin embargo ahora se veían tan cansados ...

"Sí, ¡esto es genial, Arthur! ¡En serio! ¡Maldita sea, quiero que McDonald's tenga esto! ", Gritó con la perfecta expresión de alegría pura. Su sonrisa era forzada y un lado de la boca le temblaba ligeramente.

"¡¿E-en serio, Alfred?!, Muy bien, ¿qué hay de este plato, entonces? "Arthur estaba a punto de mostrarle el siguiente plato a Alfred, pero la joven nación se lo impidió.

"Um, Arthur, ¿tienes algo para beber?" Estados Unidos pidió, desesperado por algo para quitar ese sabor horrible de su boca.

"Tengo té Earl Grey (2), que siempre." Arthur respondió. Pero honestamente, ¿por qué alguien querría olvidar el delicioso sabor de sus Bangers?

"Sí, está bien, té, ¡claro!" Alfred gritó al mismo tiempo que corría a la cocina. Arthur se quedó sentado allí, estupefacto. Alfred _nunca_ bebía de su té. Miró a sus comidas con una cara amarga... eran sus platos realmente tan malos?

América volvió a entrar en el comedor y se sentó con una taza tibia de té Earl Grey en sus manos. Sinceramente, no había manera de que pudiera esperar a que el agua hirviera. "Así pues, Arthur, ¿qué sigue?", Preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para lucir feliz. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la expresión abatida en el rostro de Inglaterra. ¿Era realmente tan obvio que no le había gustado el plato?

"Um, ¿sabes Alfred?, no _tienes_ que probar estos platillos si no quieres...", comenzó suavemente, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Arthur?, Si no quisiera probar tu comida, iba a _estar_ aquí ahora? ", Dijo Alfred, con ganas de animar a la nación más antigua. Arthur lo miró y comenzó: "Pero..."

"Pero nada!" le interrumpió, Estados Unidos. "Mira, viejo, he estado comiendo tus comidas desde hace _años._ Ya estoy acostumbrado, ¡así que dame un poco más! "

Inglaterra se entusiasmó con la perspectiva y dijo: "¡b-bien! Bueno, tengo un poco de Mushy Peas(3) aquí al lado del Sunday Roast (4), y un poco de Spotted Dick (5) - "

"¿Perdón?" dijo Estados Unidos. No estaba seguro de si había escuchado el nombre del plato anterior correctamente.

"Dije Mushy Peas, Sunday Roast, y Spotted Dick, Alfred. Prestaste atención, ¿verdad? "

"yo sé lo que dijiste, pero ... ¿qué diablos es Spotted Dick?" gritó Alfred. Honestamente, Alfred había tenido de todo con Inglaterra, desde pasteles de carne hasta su fish & chips, pero _nunca_ había oído hablar de cualquier cosa llamada _¡_Spotted _Dick!_

Arthur miró la cara de asombro de su antigua colonia y se sintió muy confundido. "Bueno, es un pudín de sebo, ya sabes, un pudín hecho de la grasa dura. Tiene algunos frutos secos y se le coloca crema con azúcar morena... " la voz de Inglaterra se volvió más silenciosa y los ojos de Estados Unidos se abrieron como platos. "Pensé que te lo había dado antes, Estados Unidos. Tal vez te lo dí con un título diferente. " Es también conocido como Spotted Richard (Richard manchado), Dick in a box (Dick en una caja), Dick with a dot (Dick con una mancha), Creamy Brown Dick (crema oscura de Dick ) -"

"¡Whoa! Inglaterra, Noo,¡es demasiada información! "Alfred gritó mientras se cubría las orejas. Honestamente! Creamy Brown Dick? ¡¿Qué demonios?! "¿Por qué se llaman así?"

"Bueno, eso me hiere, Alfred. Creo que la palabra "Spotted" ("manchada") se utiliza para describir los frutos secos "

"¡No!" Estados Unidos gritó, agitando las manos delante de él. En un susurro, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y dijo: "La _otra_ palabra."

¿Te refieres a Dick?,Creo que esa palabra se deriva de la palabra alemana "thick" ("grueso") por la textura del plato ... eso, o es una versión abreviada de "pudding". "¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

América se quedó mirando sin vacilaciones a Arthur. Inglaterra, por otro lado, estaba tratando de averiguar qué estaba mal con la nación más joven. Alfred suspiró internamente... realmente odiaba cuando el chef Inglaterra hacía su aparición.

1. 1. Bangers: Básicamente, estos son los embutidos ingleses a partir de carnes frescas. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las salchichas solían contener carne de baja calidad. El nombre proviene del hecho de que el exceso de agua añadida a la mezcla,se convierte en vapor durante la cocción. Hasta el caso de estallar con un ¡BANG! xD

2. 2. Té Earl Grey : Este es, básicamente, el té negro. El sabor (debería describir el sabor ya que se trata de Inglaterra?) Y el aroma proviene del aceite extraído de la cáscara de la naranja bergamota. Los ingleses tienden a agregarle leche y azúcar a este té.

3. 3. Mushy Peas (Puré de guisantes): guisantes secos que se remojan durante toda la noche y luego se cocinan a fuego lento con un poco de azúcar y sal hasta que se forma una espesa y verde, sopa de grumos.

4. 4. Sunday roast (Asado del Domingo): una comida tradicional británica que consiste en carne asada con patatas asadas y pudding de Yorkshire. Puede venir acompañado de verduras y salsa.

5. 5. Spotted Dick (Dick manchado) : Es exactamente cómo Inglaterra lo describió. Lo digo en serio, este es un plato real. Es un postre hecho con pudín de carne que contiene frutos secos con un poco de crema de azúcar moreno.

Toda la información relativa a los alimentos fue encontrado en Wikipedia, lo que significa que todo _podría_ ser una mentira ... pero es mejor fingir que no lo es. xD espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! :)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y disculpen que me tarde en subir los capis, es que ayer no tuve internet en todo el día T.T

Les haré saber sus reviews a **Smrtypantz**

próxima personalidad: **_Viejo Nostálgico_**

****  
trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible!!, y recuerden, yo sólo traduzco, con ayuda de san google jejeje

hasta luego!!

Edit: disculpen los horrores ortograficos de este capítulo, es que con este en especial tuve varios problemas al subirlo, ya lo acomodé, porque le faltaban algunas partes ¬///¬


	3. Capítulo 3: Viejo Nostálgico

Ahhh, bueno, debido a que ayer no actualicé (maldito internet _), es justo que suba dos episodios en un mismo día, mañana trataré de subir otro, ya que el original va muy adelantado ^_^"

Espero que lo disfruten; recuerden, yo sólo traduzco este fic, la autora original, y la que escribe tan bien a Arthur es **Smrtypantz**

**Saludos!!**

Capítulo 3: **Viejo Nostálgico ******

Estados Unidos había ido al baño por tercera vez ese día. Todavía estaba en la casa de Inglaterra después de haber sido invitado a probar la famosa cocina de Arthur, y su estómago no estaba funcionando muy bien. Pero estaba bien, porque le dio tiempo a Alfred de vagar alrededor de la casa de Inglaterra, que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacer más.

Sin embargo, habían cosas viejas en todas partes. En el sótano, Alfred encontró muchas cajas de té Earl Grey. Su estómago le dio un tirón y se encaminó a subir al primer piso. Él realmente extrañaba su café ahora mismo... En el estudio, se las arregló para encontrar un montón de libros viejos esparcidos. Uno de ellos era sólo un regular de la Biblia, pero en un idioma extranjero. _Yo no sabía que Inglaterra hablaba latín_ ... pensó para sí mismo, mientras colocaba la Biblia de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Subió más escaleras, Alfred se encontró frente a lo que parecía ser sólo una sencilla puerta. Sin embargo, al abrirla, quedó rodeado de pinturas que, literalmente, cubrían cada pulgada de un largo pasillo. Alfred tuvo que admitir que... se quedó impresionado. Fue como tomar un paseo a través de toda la historia de Inglaterra. La pared a su derecha no tenía pinturas. En su lugar, había carteles de Sex Pistols. América se echó a reír ante la idea de un Inglaterra rockeando con música punk y todo eso….

"América! ¿Dónde diablos estás? " Oyó gritar a Inglaterra. Bueno, bien podía hacer que el viejo se preocupara mucho ...

"Estoy aquí , Arthur!" Estados Unidos le gritó en el marco de la puerta, oyó la voz de Inglaterra acercándose.

"Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando por todas partes! Sé que dije que estaría en el mercado, pero sólo fue para comprar té. No tienes mi permiso para…"

"¿comprar té?, Inglaterra, tienes mil millones de cajas de té en tu sótano. ¿O simplemente todo lo que bebes es té en un día normal? " preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

"Hmph", fue todo Inglaterra pudo responder. "¿Cómo encontraste el camino hasta aquí, de todos modos? No he estado en esta sala desde los años 80 ... "

Alfred volvió a mirar a Arthur; sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Personalidad #3, Viejo Nostálgico, hacía su aparición. El Viejo Nostálgico podía gustarle si o no, dependiendo de la situación. Los síntomas incluyen: severos recuerdos, una mirada lejana en sus ojos, la necesidad de contar historias, ya veces derramaba lágrimas. Esperemos que Estados Unidos no tenga que presenciar el último síntoma. Con suerte, Inglaterra insistía en los buenos recuerdos en lugar de los malos. Sólo esperaba que Inglaterra no tuviera por casualidad una bayoneta de la Revolución Americana por ahí...

"Así que, Inglaterra, que es esta sala?, Sólo un puñado de pinturas de los viejos tiempos? " preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Supongo que se puede llamar así," respondió Inglaterra.

"Por cierto, he encontrado una Biblia latina por ahí en tu .... debes de ser muy viejo, ya que nunca supe que hablabas latín..."

"Primero que todo, _no_, no y no hablaba latín!, Esa Biblia lo más probable es que sea de mis días católicos antes de la Reforma protestante, la religión principal de tu pueblo proviene de la primera ... Y en segundo lugar! ... Bueno, estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas reconocido el latín... "

Estados Unidos sólo se burló de la última declaración y siguió mirando a su alrededor. "Así que, Iggy, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Alfred, dijo señalando una pintura de una mujer adornada con joyas.

"Pensé que te había dicho que no me llamaras así! Y, oh, esa es la Reina Isabel I. Dios bendiga su alma ... nunca se casó, ya sabes. Bastante inusual en esos días ... "Inglaterra comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la pintura. _Había tenido un buen comienzo hasta ahora_ ... América pensó para sí mismo.

"Oye pero, pensé que la reina Isabel era esa vieja que siempre vemos en las noticias:"

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de ella! Ella no es una anciana! Esa es la Reina Elizabeth II y harás bien en recordarlo!" le gritó Inglaterra a Alfred mientras lo amenazaba con un puño. Estados Unidos cerró los ojos y sonrió por la reacción de Arthur.

"Ok, ok, lo siento, bien, Dios salve a la reina y toda esa basura..." dijo Estados Unidos mientras movía sus manos frente a él para bloquear los golpes que Inglaterra podría darle. "D-de todos modos, ¿qué pasa con ese cuadro?" dijo refiriéndose a otra pintura. "Alguna fase de esqueleto freaky que pasaste?"

De hecho, la pintura era de esqueletos que bailaban en círculos. Casi se podría considerar muy aterrador, _si _Estados Unidos alguna vez había tenido miedo, esa era. Alfred miró a su madre patria, sólo para descubrir que había agarrado la pintura equivocada...

"Esa ...esa es una pintura de la muerte. Muy frecuente en aquellos tiempos..." comenzó Inglaterra en voz baja. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos entrelazadas detrás de si. Parecía muy nervioso. Antes de que Estados Unidos le pudiera decir que pasaran a otro cuadro, Inglaterra habló una vez más.

"Fue la Peste Negra. Me golpeó muy duro... perdí a tanta gente..." Sus ojos se estaban volviendo más y más distantes. "Alrededor de un tercio de la población de Europa murió a causa de ella...casi la mitad de mi pueblo fueron asesinados por la plaga ... fue la peor epidemia biológica en toda la historia ..." la voz de Inglaterra era apenas un susurro, y lo único que Estados Unidos podía hacer era estar allí y escuchar lo que Arthur tenía que decir. No se podía romper a Inglaterra de sus reminiscencias *, no importa cuánto lo intentase.

Cuando parecía que Inglaterra no podía hablar más, Alfred empezó: "Bueno, mira el lado bueno! Ahora tenemos la medicina y mejores médicos que en ese entonces…"

"No tienes idea Estados Unidos", dijo Inglaterra entre dientes. "No tienes idea de lo que es... perder a tanta gente...", comenzó, poniendo sus brazos a los costados. "Perder a _tu_ gente... una porción entera de vidas inocentes... te sientes como una nación desapareciendo junto con ellos ..." Inglaterra estaba temblando ahora. El síntoma final estaba tan cerca….

"Escucha, Inglaterra, yo…."

¡Y tú! Te preocupas por las enfermedades más ridículas en el mundo! " Inglaterra comenzó a gritarle a Alfred, volviéndose de frente hacia él. "Esta estúpida gripe porcina? Nada! Absolutamente nada comparado con la muerte a la que se enfrentó en aquel entonces! ¿Cuántas personas murieron en tu país?! ¿Tres?? Fueron tres malditos millones para mí, América! " Él estaba_ hirviendo._ América no tenía idea de qué hacer ni qué decir, _nada_. Inglaterra estaba señalándolo a él ahora, y una lágrima perdida cayó por su mejilla.

Alfred estaba perdido por completo ahora, mirando a Inglaterra, que respiraba con dificultad. Probablemente no era bueno para Arthur ponerse tan emotivo así ... _era_ un hombre viejo, que había visto mucho en su día. Pero ¿qué podía Alfred hacer?, Alfred buscó en su cerebro todo lo que pudiera alegrar a Inglaterra, hasta que se encontró con un recuerdo suyo, de cuando Inglaterra había estado llorando después de no haber tenido nada que ofrecerle a Alfred cuando era una pequeña nación ... Así que, Alfred decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo en aquel entonces.

Le dio un abrazo a Inglaterra.

Alfred sintió las lágrimas que esperaba en su hombro de Inglaterra, lentamente, pero con cuidado, le dio el abrazo. "Escucha, Iggy ..." Estados Unidos comenzó mientras se alejaba un poco para poder mirarlo. "No te preocupes tanto por el pasado! Tú sólo ... sólo hay que mirar hacia el futuro! Es por eso que soy tan impresionante! ", Dijo mientras sonreía, y señalaba con el dedo pulgar su pecho.

Inglaterra sólo se rió de la nación más joven, tan ingenua, mientras secaba las lágrimas que le habían caído por la cara. "Sí, el futuro, claro ..."

América seguía mirando a Inglaterra sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Arthur estaba mirando ahora hacia la dirección opuesta, a lo largo del pasillo. "¿Sabes América ...", comenzó, "a veces me siento como un hombre tan viejo ... he estado alrededor de más de una persona debería ..."

"Oh, Iggy, no seas así. Me gustas viejo! No serías el Arthur que conozco y amo, si no fueras positivamente anciano! "Inglaterra sólo miró a la última afirmación.

"Tu sabes América, no soy_ tan_ viejo. Sólo porque _Tú has_ estado alrededor de cuatro siglos, no hace a la mayoría de las naciones que conoces viejas! Quiero decir, honestamente, tú necio-imbécil! ¿No te das cuenta de que… " Inglaterra siguió despotricando a Alfred, mientras que la nación más joven siguió riendose de su vejete favorito. El buen viejo Inglaterra ...

A / N: Yo no sé mucho sobre la historia de Inglaterra, pero mientras yo estaba investigando, la plaga Negro simplemente apareció en mi cabeza! Era perfecto, ne? :)

Próxima Personalidad: _**Punk Inglaterra**_ ^_^


	4. Capítulo 4: Punk Inglaterra Parte 1

Hola a todos, bueno,si, actualizé rápido, es que mientras más rápido lo haga más fácil va a ser para uds y será estupendo ir a la par con la original, nee?~

Otra vez les repito que yo no escribí este fic, sólo lo traduzco ~_^

Para disfrute mio y de uds jujujuju

La autora de esta historia es **Smrtypantz **(cómo me gustaría escribir a Arthur como ella T.T)

Yo les haré llegar sus reviews, en cuando tenga el suficiente tiempo para traducirlos uno por uno _ lleva tiempo, pero lo haré, así se lo prometí…….

Bueno, sin más, disfruten la lectura!!

Por cierto, no suelo ponerle Disclaimer (smrty tampoco lo hace), debería hacerlo?, bueno, de todas formas uds saben que Hetalia (desgraciadamente) no nos pertenece, ni a ella ni a mi T^T

Capítulo 4: **Punk Inglaterra -Parte 1-**

Él estaba nervioso.

Esa fue la única explicación para la conducta de Inglaterra hoy en la reunión de la Cumbre Mundial. Alfred estaba, una vez más, aburrido. Sus ideas no se presagiaban muy bien con las otras naciones. Al parecer, una estación espacial con un McDonald's no era buena idea. Estas naciones, honestamente, no sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, su pequeña idea había generado algo mucho más grande durante la reunión de ese día. Y, fue este incidente el que causó que América permaneciera pendiente del sujeto nervioso delante de él.

* * *

_A principios de ese día ... _

"... ¡Y así concluye mi presentación! Si tienen alguna pregunta, no se molesten en preguntar, ya que no son importantes!" gritó América al grupo de naciones delante de él. Él había posiblemente emitido su más reciente (y por lo lejos, su mayor) idea que había tenido. Estados Unidos miró alrededor de la mesa para ver las reacciones de todos. Empezó con Alemania, que tenía una muy inusual expresión, mezcla de aburrimiento y furia caliente. Italia, sin embargo, parecía verdaderamente estar disfrutando la presentación de Alfred. ¡Todo por habérsele ocurrido la fantástica idea de añadir pasta en el menú!, Sin embargo, la cabeza de Italia, de inmediato se desplomó sobre la mesa. _Hora de la siesta_... pensó Alfred.

Mientras Estados Unidos miraba a su alrededor, Arthur estaba prácticamente hirviendo de la rabia. Tenía los puños cerrados herméticamente sobre la mesa y miraba hacia abajo. Pensó que iba a estallar. Lo mejor sería que Alfred no dijera nada ...

"Hey, Inglaterra, te gusta mi idea, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alfred ingenuamente. En el mismo tono inocente, continuó, "Sé que te gustan las Big Macs, probablemente por eso tienes el trasero tan grande, ¿no crees que nuestros astronautas quieren algo de comida real de vez en cuando?, ¿En lugar de esa comida instantánea en polvo? " dijo Estados Unidos con ese mismo tono voz, emocionado. La joven nación miró al hombre que tenía delante. Inglaterra se puso las manos a la boca como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Sus puños se cerraron sobre su rostro fuertemente, y parecía que estaba luchando. ¿Que era lo que estaba mal con Inglaterra ese día? "Hey, Inglaterra, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Alfred.

Y de repente, Inglaterra estalló.

"¡Imbécil de mierda!", Comenzó, con los ojos prácticamente en llamas. "¡¿Acaso quieres comercializar todo?!, ¡Déjame decirte que Tú y tu maldita NASA sólo están promocionando esas comidas obstruye-arterias a las masas! "Inglaterra empujó la silla y se levantó, apuntando a Alfred ahora, gritando y asustando al público, sorprendidos de que se vieran obligados a ver el repentino alboroto. "¡¿Honestamente crees que si McDonald's está en el espacio, alguien va a promoverlo?!, Bueno, ¡tendré que hacerte saber que voy a _boicotear_* ese restaurante de mierda!, ¡Eso es!, Porque todo es sólo una parte de tu _plan_." Ahora, Inglaterra empezaba a murmurar, mirando a las naciones delante de él con los ojos desorbitados, como si supiera algo de alto secreto y lo estuviera compartiendo con todos ellos. "¡Su plan!, ¡Para sacar dinero de los consumidores y darles el veneno radiactivo a cambio!" Con la cara hacia el cielo y señalando con su dedo en el aire, se parecía a Estados Unidos cuando hacía su postura de héroe. "¡Esa comida es adictiva! ¡El gobierno corrupto de Estados Unidos lo hace! Así, pronto, ¡todos los de Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo las van a comer! El control mental de esa salsa especial no me atrapará, ¿me oyes? ", Gritó mientras agitaba el puño hacia el cielo, o hacia la estación espacial, o incluso sólo hacia el techo.

El silencio inundó la sala.

Inglaterra ahora estaba respiraba con dificultad, y su rostro siguía apuntando hacia el techo del edificio. Sin embargo, su expresión era vacilante. Arthur sabía lo que acababa de hacer, y no podía creer que lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente ...

_  
__En el presente ..._

Y así, Alfred siguió mirando al hombre nervioso en la mesa. Arthur torpemente se sentó de nuevo en su asiento después de su arrebato, y se reanudó la sesión con una severa incomodidad extendiéndose en el aire.

Alfred estaba muy frustrado. No podía entender la personalidad de Inglaterra ese día. Alfred tendría que poner esta fase extraña de contracciones y estallidos como una personalidad totalmente _nueva_. Tal vez se debería llamar Loco... o Lunático... o Delirious Fruitcake*... Los síntomas incluirían nerviosismo, explosiones extrañas, y un odio por la comida deliciosa, aparentemente.

Alemania dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, tratando de ganar la atención de Alfred, que estaba mirando hacia el espacio (en realidad hacia sus pensamientos) en ese momento. Ludwig nunca puede ser paciente cuando se trata de aquel hombre. Tosió en su mano, totalmente dispuesto a reanudar su conferencia sobre la alta calidad del combustible de vehículos eficientes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra miraba hacia otro lado.

Arthur le estaba dando a Francia miradas de odio, lo cual era normal, pero algo estaba _fuera_ de su apariencia. Claro, todavía tenía su infame chaleco de jersey y corbata, pero su brazo estaba cubierto por encima de su silla y su cara ... bueno, su rostro tenía una mirada de aburrimiento. Aburrimiento con otra cosa ... era eso desafío?

"¡Inglaterra!" le gritó Alemania al hombre. Honestamente no le importaba si le gritó, aunque normalmente estaba tenso, el buen-comportamiento Inglaterra. "¡Presta atención!"

Arthur se acababa de dar vuelta para mirar con frialdad a los ojos al alemán. Sus propios ojos se redujeron frente al hombre, y Alemania se sintió desfallecer donde se encontraba. "Escucha tú....", comenzó.¿ Iba... iba a ser este otro estallido? "No tengo que escuchar tu _maldita_ autoridad, ¿me oyes?, ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana durante estas reuniones, ¡para que lo entiendas! " Estaba señalando de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigía a Alemania.

Ludwig sólo lo miraba en estado de shock. Inglaterra ... ¿desafiante?, ¿Rebelde? Esas palabras no parecían pertenecer a la misma frase en la mente del alemán.

Esta vez,a Inglaterra parecía que no le importaba lo que acababa de decir. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Francia otra vez, casi riéndose en su dirección... como si estuviera pensando en formas de tortura hacia el francés... lo cual probablemente era…..

* * *

La reunión se terminó poco después de la segunda explosión de Inglaterra. Aunque todavía había conferencias que hacer, todos pensaron que era mejor que llegara su turno durante la próxima reunión. Además, la próxima reunión no se celebraría en Inglaterra. El lugar de Francia seguro sonaba bien ahora.

El inglés, sin embargo, tenía pensamientos más preocupantes en su mente. Había llegado a casa casi en un estado de trance. Se encontraba abriendo una puerta especial situada en su habitación. Lentamente, pero con cuidado, se reveló un armario diferente de cualquier otro propiedad de Arthur.

Sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y se los puso. Los pantalones estaban más apretados de lo que él recordaba, pero le sentaban bien en los lugares correctos. La camiseta tenía escrito The Clash al frente. Inglaterra se colocó un par de botas de combate y guantes sin dedos, y brazaletes en las muñecas. Sacó una camiseta vieja, pero era muy diferente de las demás. Era una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas con la bandera británica en la parte posterior. Por último, sacó una lata de tinte para el cabello rojo y se dirigió hacia el espejo adjuntado a la cómoda, al otro lado de la habitación.

Se apresuró a rociar las puntas de su cabello con el tinte rojo y dejó caer la lata en el suelo. Con un pañuelo de papel, comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente la piel de del maquillaje en el rostro, dejando al descubierto agujeros de perforación en varios lugares. Sus orejas, las cejas, e incluso en sus _labios_ tenía un piercing. Se colocó cuidadosamente todos los piercings en los agujeros correctos y se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se dirigió hacia un estuche cerrado con llave escondido en su armario secreto de indumentarias extrañas.

Era un estuche de guitarra, y maldita sea, estaba listo para el_ rock_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A / N**: Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado la primera parte de ¡Punk Inglaterra! Cualquier tipo de comentarios serán muy apreciados :)

Próximo: _**Punk Inglaterra- parte 2-**_

Les daré un spoiler chicos. Este capítulo fue sobre el Punk Inglaterra de hoy, pero la parte 2 mostrará cómo Inglaterra se convirtió en un rockero, primeramente :)

* * *

Uuff, bueno,gracias por leer, espero que estén contentas con la traducción, lo hago lo mejor que puedo!! O_o *tic en el ojo*

Bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido, pero es que el internet está jod…., uds saben ¬¬.

Ya saben, déjenles sus reviews a Smrtypantz, que después tengo que traducirlos también y todo eso…T.T


	5. Chapter 5: Punk Inglaterra Parte 2

Hola!!

Lo siento, no actualizé desde el domingo, es que estaba en exámenes finales de lapso en el liceo y había uno bien larguito jejeje, pero ya salí de vacaciones!!! Weeeee!! 3

¡¡A vagear se ha dicho~!!

Bueno, recuerden que yo no escribí este fic, sólo lo traduzco, la autora es **Smrtypantz**

Bueno, ya saben, lamento haberme tardado, esperaba poder subir dos capis hoy, pero este fue largo y ya estoy cansada, será para mañana, aunque smrtypantz me dijo que actualizaba muy rápido XD, bueno, es que la traducción no lleva taaantoo tiempo, es más fácil cuando ya estas acostumbrada a la cosa, y eso…..

Bueno, ahora sí, ¡¡a leer!!

* * *

A / N: no puedo creer cuantos comentarios tiene esta historia hasta ahora ... todo lo que puedo decir es ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Estoy tan contenta de que todos estén disfrutando de mi historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando al escribirla!  
Esta es la parte 2 del Punk Inglaterra, donde podremos descubrir los orígenes de su personalidad. Tuve un poco de dificultad con este capítulo. No estoy segura si es que tengo el ánimo bajo, por lo que cualquier consejo sobre mi escritura sería muy apreciado:) Además, hice un montón de investigación sobre la historia, orígenes, y la subcultura del punk rock en Inglaterra, así que espero que todo esté bien. Realmente no tuve una referencia de cualquier otro FIC con un Punk Inglaterra, así que estaba tratando de crear su personalidad, lo mejor que pude a través de la investigación que hice. Espero que todo vaya a la par ^ ^;  
Bueno,esperoque lo disfruten~

* * *

Capítulo 5:** Punk Inglaterra -Parte 2-**

El Punk no había sido parte de Inglaterra durante un largo tiempo. De hecho, era bastante reciente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Arthur tenía siglos de antigüedad. Ni siquiera era su culpa de que el punk se convirtiera en una parte de él. De hecho, la culpa estaba en los hombros _de América_.

Inglaterra recordaba con claridad su primer encuentro con esa maldita música. Había ido a visitar a Alfred después de recibir una amenaza de muerte de Tony (de nuevo) y quería asegurarse de que su vida no estaba en riesgo. Mientras estaba sentado en la sala de los Estados Unidos, oyó un chirrido exterior. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y corrió a la ventana. ¡Alguien estaba en grave peligro! Oía gritos, ¡y al parecer había una multitud de personas asustadas por sus vidas!

Sin embargo, cuando había tratado de decirle a Alfred acerca de la situación, la joven nación se rió en su cara. Al parecer, ese horrible ruido procedente de afuera _era música._

Inglaterra se fue inmediatamente después de eso.

Sin embargo, esta no fue la última vez que Inglaterra oyó ese chirrido. Aunque Arthur no había pensado sobre el incidente de vuelta de Estados Unidos, no se había dado cuenta de que esa situación se avecinaba en su propia casa ...

* * *

1975

CHIRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOS

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué diablos es ese maldito ruido, muchachitos locos ???!!! — gritó Inglaterra en asomando la cabeza por la ventana de la sala de reuniones gritándole a la multitud afuera. Ese día, le dijo a su jefe para discutir sobre asuntos importantes sobre el decaimiento de las tasas de empleo para muchos de sus ciudadanos. Importantes hombres y mujeres de todos los rangos se encontraban actualmente en la sala principal de conferencias de su hotel, sólo para ser perturbados por un ruido horrible proveniente del exterior. Estaba avergonzado, estaba humillado, y ahora estaba seguro de que estaba sordo. —¿Por qué todos ustedes están actuando como un grupo de punks?—, Gritó mientras agitaba el puño en el aire.

Las personas en la sala de conferencias se miraron los unos a los otros, todos con expresiones de desaprobación en sus caras. Arthur le estaba gritando a la multitud de "muchachitos" que "cerraran la boca" y que "respetaran a sus mayores", pero había cuestiones más urgentes que discutir.

¿Por qué habían decidido elegir ese hotel de todos los lugares posibles?, no tenía la menor idea. Al parecer, una nueva banda se formaba a pocas cuadras de distancia. Sin embargo, el ruido que se filtraba desde el exterior no podría ser llamada música del todo. Era como un mono chocando sus dedos sobre algunas cuerdas conectadas a un amplificador, un elefante chocando contra una batería, un pájaro carpintero arrancando las cuerdas de un bajo y una ardilla hiperactiva tratando de probarle a los que dijeron que su voz no podía llegar a los diez mil decibeles lo contrario... por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía.

Inglaterra cerró la ventana, con la cara roja por los gritos, cólera y vergüenza. Esta no era la mejor manera de comenzar una reunión importante. Se apartó de la ventana sólo para encontrar que su queridísima Reina Elizabeth II había entrado en la habitación.

Arthur puso rápidamente una sonrisa incómoda y se arrodilló hacia la mujer. Su rostro estaba en llamas, y empezó a quemarse cuando ella le preguntó,—¿Qué es toda esa conmoción desde el exterior? — Su Alteza Real miró a Inglaterra y le dijo: — Espero que no estén permitiendo que los disturbios tengan lugar en las calles de Inglaterra —.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no, Su Alteza! — Arthur dijo rápidamente, mientras se ponía de pie.— Estamos haciéndonos cargo de eso, ¡créame!, S-sólo tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando exactamente...— Miró a su Reina con los ojos prácticamente rogándole que no estaba loco. Honestamente, él ya ni siquiera sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su país. Esto había sido sólo un incidente de los muchos en los que había sido obligado a escuchar esos infernales chillidos. Arthur no tenía la menor idea de donde había salido esto a su país, el porqué estaba pasando, o por qué se seguía produciendo.

— Bueno, entonces, Inglaterra...— Su Alteza Real comenzó. Espero que estén totalmente preparados para investigar estas situaciones caóticas—.  
—¡Oh, por supuesto, señora!— Respondió de inmediato. Y lo decía en serio. Él personalmente se encargaría de quien estaba haciendo tanto ruido, y se las pagaría enormemente. Su dignidad dependía de ello...

Y así, ese mismo día, Inglaterra decidió que iba a estar a la cabeza de la investigación. No había necesidad de involucrar a otros en el trabajo sucio. Normalmente, Arthur contrataba a personas para hacer este tipo de cosas por él. Sin embargo, estaba realmente curioso en cuanto a por qué su país estaba en caos por este tipo de música.

Claro, él nunca había sido tan grande como Austria en los viejos tiempos, pero ¿por qué, oh _por qué_, estaba su país escupiendo y gritando, inclinado a esta música?  
Bueno, la única forma de ganarles era unirse a ellos. Por lo tanto, Arthur se puso su mejor disfraz: un par de lentes de sol y una gabardina. Pero sólo para encajar mejor, sacó su arma definitiva: un bigote falso. Era sin duda el gran maestro del disfraz que el mundo hubiera conocido.

Compró un boleto en uno de esos shows en el metro. Al parecer, la banda que estaba viendo se originó en un concierto en Londres. Fueron llamados los Sex Bullets , o the Intercourse Gun, o algo por el estilo. Miró hacia abajo a su boleto y leyó "_Sex Pistols_". _Suena como un nombre que haría llegar a Francia_... pensó Inglaterra para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por la calle para llegar a la feria. A su llegada, lo primero que notó fue a la muchedumbre.

Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Nadie tenía un color de pelo natural. Todos de alguna manera tenían verde, morado, rojo y azul su cuero cabelludo! Y todas sus ropas estaban rasgadas o eran de cuero. Él Podía entender el gusto por el cuero. Era bastante cómodo en forma de zapato. Pero ¿por qué la gente quiere usar _cuero ajustado_? Arthur se sentía perdido y confundido, como pudo pasó a través de la multitud. ... Ese era ….¡alguien con un piercing en la ceja!, ¡Y otro!, ¡Y otro!, Inglaterra rápidamente hizo algunos movimientos con la mano para repeler a la multitud endemoniada que lo estaban insultando. Fue una suerte que él supiera de magia...

La multitud seguía arrasando hasta que un hombre se acercó al escenario y gritó por el micrófono. Ahora, ¿cómo podría usted responder a eso?, aparentemente, con más gritos. La multitud que lo rodeaba gritó, y gritó, y le gritó a todo pulmón sin una razón clara que Inglaterra pudiera encontrar. Y entonces, sucedió.

La música empezó a sonar.

Y Arthur podría jurar que estaba en pura _agonía_ o en puro _éxtasis_. No estaba seguro todavía. Lo único que sabía era que la banda gritando delante de él era completamente _salvaje_. ¡Porque él no había visto este tipo de ambiente absolutamente caótico desde su época de pirata!. Recibió recuerdos vívidos de sus tiempos de conquista de tierras, captura de tesoros, y ¡sin la maldita autoridad de nadie!, Se vio a si mismo en batallas en el peligroso océano, se vio a sí mismo haciendo lo que quería cuando quería, se veía a sí mismo cuidando de su barco, sin más ayuda que la del sudor de su frente y la sangre en sus venas ...

Completa. Total. _Anarquía._

Y la amaba a cada minuto.

Inglaterra llegó a casa más tarde esa noche, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se deslizó por la superficie hasta el suelo. Se sentó allí, prácticamente paralizado por lo que había presenciado. Su corazón seguía corriendo y sus ojos estaban todavía salvajes, con la emoción que tuvo lugar durante el concierto. ¿Se sentía ... energizado? , ¿O vaciado de todo vigor?, No podría decirlo ... estaba confundido. Arthur no había sentido este tipo de emoción en décadas. El concierto lo había puesto en un trance, un acalorado frenesí , un escalón alto en el pilar de la vida.

Pero, ¿qué le iba a decir a su Reina?, ¿ y a los embajadores?,¿ y a Los hombres y mujeres importantes que esperaban lo mejor de él?, No podía poner fin a estos conciertos. Le dieron algo que no había tenido desde hace bastante tiempo. Se sentía joven otra vez. No había forma de que lo hiciera.

* * *

Y así, durante muchos meses, Inglaterra pretendió por varios días estar al frente de la investigación de esta nueva ola llamada "punk" que se había arrastrado a su nación con gran fuerza. Pero por la noche, se disfrazaba (con ropa punk, no con ese tonto atuendo impermeable) y se dirigía a ver las actuaciones de bandas como los Sex Pistols, o su favorita, The Clash. Gritaba —¡Anarquía! — Como si no hubiera mañana, y cantaba canciones insultando a su gobierno corrupto. Iba en contra de todo el capitalismo, todo el mercantilismo, y se rebeló contra las poderosas empresas. Arthur se encontró odiando la ayuda de aquellos que pensaban que tenían autoridad sobre los demás. Él desarrolló una actitud HUM (Hágalo Usted Mismo), y se amotinó en contra de quienes pensaban de otra manera. En estos momentos, Arthur era todo lo que su gobierno no lo era. Por la noche, él era una persona totalmente diferente.

Sin embargo, actualmente eran las ocho de la mañana, y se encontraba en otra reunión con hombres y mujeres aburridos que sólo querían hablar de las tasas de empleo. De hecho, el punk se originó de los enojados adolescentes_ rebelándose_ en contra de no tener trabajo. Ellos no tenían empleo, sin dinero, y _sin opiniones._

Sin embargo, estos dignatarios importantes no encontraron razón para escuchar a los adolescentes de esta generación. En lo que a ellos respecta, no eran nada más que punks rebeldes a los que no se les debe permitir tener una voz.

— Inglaterra...— dijo uno de los hombres para llamar la atención de Arthur. —¿Te vas a quedar ahí escuchando ese escándalo por la ventana, o va usted en realidad a participar en esta reunión? —

Arthur miró al hombre rico, con barba y sentía como quería rasgarle la cara a aquel tipo. Pero no... Ese no era el momento. — Estoy preocupado— respondió secamente.

— ¿Acerca de cómo su país se va a los perros, quiere decir? — Preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo.

— No. Estoy preocupado por nuestra juventud. Si usted realmente escuchar, se puede oír su desesperación... — la mirada de Arthur se apagó y volvió la vista hacia la ventana otra vez.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora?, ¡Por supuesto que deberían estar preocupados!, ¡Ellos van a terminar tras las rejas si mantienen eso!, No hay ninguna razón por la que no puedan ser _normales_, sólo no lo entiendo —

— ¡No, no lo entiendes! — Inglaterra gritó.

La habitación entera estaba en silencio ahora.

Arthur, en su vergüenza, vaciló en el acto. Sin embargo, la música se seguía tocando, por lo que decidió continuar con valentía. — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que están cantando?, Se desviaron de la norma, porque nos miran — gritó, señalando la habitación. — ¡Estamos quebrados!, Las tasas de empleo se han reducido a niveles más bajos que nunca antes ... ¡esos jóvenes no quieren eso!, ¡_Hemos_ _sido _corruptos!, ¡Y lo que están tratando de decir es que quieren que eso termine!— Inglaterra miró a su alrededor para ver si tenía algún apoyo. En su lugar, se encontró con expresiones que lo miraban con recelo y desconfianza.

Arthur suspiró internamente. Esto no era algo que pudieran entender ... no cuando ellos estaban tan absortos en sus propias vidas y en sus propias riquezas para darse cuenta de que había otros que estaban pidiendo ayuda ... para ayudar a escapar a un gobierno corrupto que sólo se preocupaba en hacer sin beneficios para su pueblo. Esa es la única razón de esas estúpidas reuniones en primer lugar. Esos hombres y mujeres estaban perdiendo dinero con ese desempleo.

Inglaterra no quería nada más que arrojar sus caras a una pila de basura.

Y así, Arthur continuó en secreto abrazando a su nuevo lado y manteniendo una fachada de justicia a sus superiores. Así continuó en los siguientes años. Él se vestía como él quería, cantaba lo quería cantar, y actuaba como él quisiera.

Y desde ese momento gritó y rockeó, volviéndose admirador de la cultura punk; se sentía joven otra vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Yo realmente quería hacer hincapié en los sentimientos de Arthur hacia la música y la forma en que abarca tanto su juventud olvidada y el vigor de sus días pasados de pirata. Un gran agradecimiento a Jackidy por darme la idea de añadir un poco del Inglaterra pirata a la historia:)

Además, una nota al azar, mequetrefe es totalmente mi palabra favorita. siempre. xD

Próximo: **Punk Inglaterra –parte 3-**

El final, ojo!, no el final de la historia, sólo el final de punk Inglaterra; tal vez vean la reacción de alguien hacia el Inglaterra punk en el próximo capítulo

* * *

Ufff, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, les prometo subir el siguiente mañana :D

¡Gracias por lee!y dejen reviiiiewwws…..!!!


	6. Capítulo 6: Punk Inglaterra Parte 3

¡¡Hola a tods!!

¡Lo siento, lo lamento!

Os había prometido actualizar ayer, pero el estúpido internet se fue, llegó tardísimo y ya estaba cansada X_X, luego hoy me levanté tarde y me distraje con esto y aquello y pfff, todo un caso *cofcofexcusascofcof*

Ya saben, este fanfic es propiedad y autoría (¿existe esa palabra?) de **Smrtypantz, **que me ha dejado traducirlo al español, gracias!!!

En fin, este capi me gusto bastante, yeah, sexy Inglaterra jajajaja genial 3

Por cierto, se me había pasado completamente decírselos antes, me dijeron que los diálogos tenían que ir con guión largo (—) así que ahora irán con el guión, ya que, al parecer en inglés ponen los diálogos con comillas (") , y en castellano no debe hacerse, asi que, ya saben; en cuanto pueda cambiaré este detalle en los primeros capítulos.

Bueno, ahora sí, disfrútenlo!!

Y dejen reviewwws~

* * *

A / N: ¿Saben?, estaba pensando que Arthur _necesitaría_ un piercing en la ceja realmente GRANDE, ¿no? xD

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, ls quiero chics ~

En caso de que no lo supieran, Tony es el pequeño extraterrestre que vive en la casa de Alfred y que odia a Inglaterra por alguna razón xD  
Habrá algunas menciones de bandas en la historia. No tienen que saber quienes son, pero aquí están sus nombres: Green Day, Sex Pistols y The Clash (en caso de que se confundieran). no permite escribir las letras en los fanfics,, y yo he respetado eso, así que no esperen ver las letras,ok?  
La idea de este capítulo ha estado en mi cabeza durante un buen rato, así que espero que todos disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola :)

Yo les recomiendo escuchar música punk Inglés para entrar en estado de ánimo, en especial "I Fought de la Ley "de The Clash," God Save the Queen "de los Sex Pistols, y, especialmente**," Anarchy in the UK "de los Sex Pistols**. No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren, yo lo hice exclusivamente para inspirarme mientras escribía el capítulo~ (en realidad nunca he escuchado música punk, ya que soy mucho más fan del metal, pero tengo que decir que fue interesante ) ^ ^

* * *

Capítulo 6: **Punk Inglaterra- Parte 3-** (Final)

_Ahora, ¿por qué me daría Francis un boleto para un concierto de los Sex Pistols...?_ pensó Alfred para sí mismo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a un teatro al aire libre en Londres, Inglaterra. Al parecer, había un gran concierto ese día. La única razón por la que Estados Unidos había decidido ir en primer lugar, era porque Green Day iba a estar allí tocando una canción como homenaje a una banda llamada The Clash. Pero aún así, ¿por qué Francia estaba tan interesado en que él fuera? El tipo prácticamente le tiró el boleto en el rostro, le guiñó un ojo, y dijo que incluso tenía boletos _extras_ por si Estados Unidos lo perdía... lo cual hizo, y tuvo que volver a Francia para conseguir otro, ¡pero ese no era el punto!

Alfred suspiraba a sí mismo constantemente mientras caminaba por la calle. Recordó sus días de locura punk. No le pegó a su país tan fuerte como a Londres, pero sí le dió paso a una nueva era de rock n 'roll. The New York Dolls, por su parte, le hicieron comprar una gran peluca poffy sólo para que coincidiera con su aspecto.

Su gobierno, sin embargo, no encontraba la música tan genial. La rechazaron, diciendo que esa música lo que hacía era promover algo llamado nihilismo ... Alfred después buscó la palabra en su diccionario, sólo para descubrir que significaba que esas bandas punk creían que toda autoridad era corrupta. Estados Unidos, dividido entre el gobierno y su pueblo, decidió que tenía que ir con la corriente. Él particularmente no amaba la música, y no la odiaba. Además, él era como una mariposa social. Él podía encajar en cualquier situación desde que estaba formado por tantas culturas.

América sabía que había llegado al lugar correcto, no por verlo, sino por los gritos que se escuchaban a pocos metros de distancia. Se sentía la energía proveniente de la enorme multitud, y de inmediato su famosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _¡Eso iba a ser impresionante!_

Le dió su boleto al guardia de seguridad y corrió hacia la caótica multitud, alzando el puño en el aire y gritando. Alfred podía percibir el vigor y la vivacidad de la multitud, ¡lo hacía sentir tan vivo! Hombre, el amaba los conciertos.

Alfred se abrió paso para llegar al frente de la multitud, para poder estar más cerca del escenario. Parecía que Green Day ya había comenzado. Estaban cantando "I Fought the Law" en ese momento, y la multitud se estaba volviendo loca. Habían gritos provenientes de todas partes, ¡Alfred sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de emoción pura!, Sin embargo, hubo un grito en particular que le había llamado la atención ... la voz le sonaba tan familiar ...

— ¡Lucha contra la ley de mierda!, ¡No dejemos que esos malditos funcionarios ganen!, ¡Son un montón de malditos molestos! —

Era eso…..no, no, no podía ser ...

—¡Bésame el culo, Green Day, The Clash original era mejor!—

No había forma ... no, no todos los británicos suenan igual ...

—¡Patéalos en el trasero, Clarice! —

Oh, no. Clarice era el nombre de su unicornio imaginario... eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

Ese fan que estaba arrasando allá adelante era _Arthur._

_... ¡¿Qué?!_

Alfred quedó en estado de shock cuando se encontró con Arthur gritando y completamente loco delante de él. A sólo unos metros de distancia, cerca del borde del escenario. Estaba saltando, gritando y maldiciendo y volviéndose completamente _loco_. ¡¿Y qué era eso que llevaba?!, Arthur se volvió para gritarle en la cara a alguien, lo que le dejó a Alfred ver varios pircings en su rostro ... ¡¿Desde cuándo los tenía?!, Llevaba un chaleco de cuero y, probablemente, los jeans más ajustados que nunca hubiera visto ...

Maldita sea. Se veía_ Sexy_.

Alfred se quedó allí, sin habla, y mirando al hombre loco en frente de él. América debería haberlo imaginado... el nerviosismo y ataques aleatorios durante la reunión no eran porque Arthur se estaba volviendo loco ... se estaba convirtiendo a la personalidad #4: **¡Punk Inglaterra!**

Alfred sólo había visto una vez antes esa personalidad, y había sido por un breve momento. De lo que sabía, Punk Inglaterra, sólo salía en secreto. Era un acontecimiento raro y tenía que ser tratado con precaución. Nunca se debía hablar de negocios corporativos en torno a él (era por eso que no le había gustado la idea del McDonald's ...). Además, nunca, _nunca_ digas que sí al gobierno. Nunca. Los síntomas del Punk Inglaterra incluían: gritos, disturbios, muebles rotos, tímpanos rotos, caras rotas, múltiples pircings, ropa extraña, una actitud HUM (Hágalo Usted Mismo), y un odio a las grandes empresas.

América miró a su antigua metrópoli y vio un estuche de guitarra que estaba junto a él. ¿Arthur sabía cómo tocar?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, Green Day terminó con su canción homenaje y la banda real que todos habían estado esperando apareció en el escenario. The Sex Pistols.

Y demonios, parecía que Arthur estaba en éxtasis. Estaba volviéndose salvaje, gritando y sonriendo, todo al mismo tiempo. Levantó el puño en el aire y cantó la letra con tal fuerza que Alfred se sorprendió de que un viejo como él tuviera todo ese vigor. Sin embargo, Arthur no parecía viejo en absoluto en ese momento. Parecía, si era eso posible, ¡más joven que el propio Alfred!

América se sorprendió más de lo que podía creer. Esta canción era sobre la _Reina_ de Arthur ... cada vez que _él _decía algo sobre esa señora ¡Arthur lo golpeaba en la cara!, ¡Pero ahora Arthur estaba cantando acerca de como odiaba a esa mujer! Todo era muy confuso...

La canción terminó y la gente estaba en un tumulto. Los gritos venían de todas direcciones, Estados Unidos no podía mover sus manos de su boca y sonreir también. Miró hacia Arthur de nuevo, y lo vio recogiendo el estuche de guitarra y pidiendo subir al escenario. ¿Qué ... qué estaba pasando?

Arthur, en cambio, sólo sentía una poderosa adrenalina que no había tenido en años. Había estado esperando ese momento toda la semana. Él recibió su boleto, por un concurso de radio local, y parte del acuerdo era que podría tocar en el escenario con su banda favorita de todos los tiempos.

Alfred vió como Arthur estaba de pie frente a la multitud en el escenario. Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y gritó: — ¡¿Qué diablos quieren?! —

La multitud dió un grito de respuesta. Arthur continuó. — ¡¿Qué les parece un poco de _anarquía_?!, ¡¿Quieren eso?¡ —

El público gritó: —¡Anarquía!— totalmente de acuerdo, y Arthur dio una amplia sonrisa antes de quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla a la multitud. Abrió su estuche para revelar una guitarra con el diseño de la bandera británica pintada.  
Y entonces, empezó a tocar.

Arthur era asombroso. Sus manos se deslizaban con una extrema maestría por la guitarra y cantaba como si no hubiera mañana. Arthur no tenía la voz más grande para cantar, pero a la hora de gritar música punk, ¡era extraordinario! Los gritos de "anarquía" salían de su boca mientras cantaba, y sólo se podía sentir el vigor que cursaba a través de su cuerpo cuando lo decía. Durante el solo, Arthur se inclinó y sacudió su cuerpo hacia el cielo, tocándole a las nubes por encima de todos ellos. Agarró el micrófono y se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás mientras cantaba.

Terminó la canción en una última nota. La multitud estaba en un frenesí total. Estaban animándole y dejó que lo hicieran. ¡Arthur no había tenido una experiencia así en décadas!. Se volvió para chocar los cinco con la mano del bajista, y todo lo que Alfred podía ver era la bonita parte inferior de Arthur ... _¡Ay Dios ...!_

América estaba sonriendo cuando decidió dejarle saber a Arthur que estaba allí, gritó, — ¡buen trasero, Inglaterra!-

Arthur se volteó, todavía envuelto por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, y respondió, — ¡Estás en lo cierto, tengo un buen trasero, América! —

Y en ese momento, la ruidosa multitud delante de ellos se volvió en completo silencio.

* * *

No deberían haber gritado sus nombres de países. Todos estaban consternados, ya que eran ciudadanos normales de Inglaterra. Estas personas _rechazan_ a sus países, no los abrazan. Y así, los pobres Alfred y Arthur fueron expulsados del concierto por la seguridad y una multitud enfurecida.

Nadie habló durante el camino a la casa de Inglaterra. Arthur parecía un venado atrapado entre dos faros, mientras que Alfred estaba sonriendo torpemente tratando de poner las cosas mejor. Los dos entraron en la casa de Inglaterra y subieron a su habitación. Al entrar, Arthur señaló su cama, cómo una señal para que Alfred se sentara. América, obediente, cumplió y se sentó, mirando a Inglaterra con los ojos muy abiertos.

Arthur cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y preguntó: —¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en ese concierto? —

Alfred dio una sonrisa torpe como respuesta. Trató de desviar la conversación a su favor. — B-Bueno, ¿qué _estabas_ haciendo tú en ese concierto, Inglaterra? —

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡yo sólo estaba haciendo una investigación encubierta sobre los Sex Pistols!, ¡Se rumorea que están tratando de derrocar a la Reina! — fue su brillante respuesta.

— Uh-huh, claro ... sabes, esa _investigación_ se ha estado haciendo desde 1970, Arthur ... —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

— ¡T-tienes que saber que la música punk es una salida importante y necesaria para las emociones!, L-le permite a la gente aceptar la libertad de expresión, de utilizar sus recursos para crear música, y…—

La risa de Alfred lo interrumpió. Arthur balbuceaba tratando de decir la importancia de la influencia de la cultura punk en la sociedad, lo que causó que América se riera más. Arthur vaciló, y, finalmente, gritó, — ¡¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?! —

Alfred limpió una lágrima perdida que había caído en su rostro, se levantó, rodeó con su brazo a Arthur y dijo: — Tú —. Arthur sólo miró a la joven nación con una expresión combinada de ira y confusión. — Arthur, no tienes idea de lo maravilloso que eres, ¿verdad?, ¡Mírate! — Dijo señalándolo, su otro brazo seguía alrededor de los hombros de Inglaterra. — Puede que seas viejo, ¡pero si que sabes cómo divertirte como un adolescente! —

El rostro de Arthur se enrojecía mientras trataba de responder con algo coherente. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, desvió su mirada al suelo y murmuró un pequeño " gracias".

Estados Unidos retiró el brazo y le sonrió. — Arthur, ¿por qué mantienes todo esto como un secreto? —

Inglaterra levantó la mirada y respondió: —Porque no es un comportamiento apropiado para una nación. Si alguien en mi gobierno se entera de lo que estaba haciendo, mi reputación estaría en peligro —

— ¡Pero, espera! — exclamó América, — ¡el Punk es una gran parte de ti!, ¡No puedes ignorarlo! —

— Pero no es parte de mi gobierno —

— ¡Porque es una parte de tu pueblo!— Le dijo Alfred. —Oye, mi nación fue construida sobre la idea de que la gente_ era_ el gobierno. Sus voces cuentan, y ¡son una parte bastante grande de lo que eres!, ¡Acéptalo!, Yo doy la bienvenida a todos mis culturas, ya sabes. Puedo escuchar música pop y hardcore metal y me gustan los dos, por lo tanto, ¡deberías ser capaz de aceptar lo que a tu gente le gusta también!— Estados Unidos de América puso fin a su dramático discurso señalando con su dedo el pecho de Arthur.

— Yo...yo supongo que tienes razón, Alfred.— dijo Inglaterra en voz baja.

— ¿Y sabes que, Arthur?, ¡Deberías vestirte totalmente igual en la próxima reunión de la Cumbre Nacional! —

Arthur le dio un áspero "Hum" cómo respuesta y cruzó los brazos.

Y un mes después, durante la siguiente reunión de la Cumbre en Francia, Arthur hizo lo que Alfred le dijo.

* * *

**A / N:** Espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de ¡Punk Inglaterra!. Esta idea había estado alojada en mi cabeza durante un buen rato ^ ^

Sé que algunos de ustedes querían ver más reacciones sobre el punk Inglaterra además de la de Alfred, pero este es un fic centrado en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, así que.

Podría escribir un fic separado sobre esa reunión en que terminó este capítulo, algún día tal vez :)

Próximo: _**Madre Inglaterra**_ (Arthur, madre de Alfred ... LOL, después de que todo eso de la moda punk, xD)

* * *

Ufff, este capítulo fue largito, pero a mi particularmente me encantó 3 jajaja, este Arthur es bastante sexy, yeah!!, que envidia que Alfred pudiera ver ese concierto, grrrr

Jajaja, bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero mañana vamos a pintar la casa y no se cuanto nos tardemos T^T rayos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Madre Inglaterra

A / N: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por hacer esto posible!

* Un gran, _gran_, GRAN gracias a mi maravillosa amiga** crimson-obsidian-rose**, ¡que llegó con la trama de este capítulo! ¡¡GRACIAS!!, Todos, ¡denle gracias a ella!. ¡Ahora! xD *

Para este capítulo, Estados Unidos tiene dos amigos inusuales: Tony, el extraterrestre y su ballena de las tiras de Hetalia. Tendrán una aparición pequeña, así que sólo quería decirle a las personas que tal vez no los conocen.  
Además, India no está incluido en este fic porque, bueno, no hay ningún personaje de Hetalia para la India, sin embargo, y no quiero acabar arruinando su personalidad cuando él / ella_ salga_.

Espero que lo disfruten ~

* * *

Capítulo 7: **Madre Inglaterra**

21 de abril

Inglaterra estaba nervioso. No, tachen eso. Estaba _aterrorizado_. Saltaba a cada sonido que oía, se volteaba a cada pequeño movimiento que alguien o algo hacía...... Estaba inquieto, pero esa inquietud no era la misma de antes. La inquietud de Arthur en ese momento era diferente porque estaba en espera de un castigo inminente. Él lo sentía en el aire. Incluso podía probarlo si lo intentaba. Sabía a hamburguesas. Olía como hamburguesas. Diablos, si Inglaterra se daba vuelta, probablemente _vería_ a una hamburguesa gigante, si él no lo supiera mejor. (Alfred había dejado su traje de hamburguesas en casa).

Pero, ¿Por qué Arthur Kirkland, ex temible pirata, estaba tan nervioso?, ¿A qué le tenía miedo?, Porque, porque era el cumpleaños de su Reina, ¡por supuesto!, ¿Y pueden adivinar quienes eran los invitados de honor?, Serían Australia, Seychelles, Canadá, Hong Kong, Sealand, y Estados Unidos.

.  
Las cosas no podían estar peor, ¿cierto?

Una semana antes, Arthur había sido llamado a sala del trono de su Reina, por petición de ella. Se arrodilló delante de la mujer y fijó la cabeza hacia arriba con una mirada interrogante.

— Inglaterra — comenzó. — Como ya sabes, mi cumpleaños se acerca. Te agradecería una pequeña cena con unos invitados determinados —

— ¡Por supuesto, Mi Señora! — respondió Arthur inmediatamente. — ¿A quién le gustaría invitar? —

A esto, la reina sonrió. — Me gustaría que invitara a todas nuestras antiguas colonias —

— U-uh... uh _,¿qué?_ — Arthur tartamudeó, completamente desconcertado. — ¿U-usted se refiere a… _quién, _exactamente? —

— Como Australia, Seychelles, Canadá, Hong Kong, India y Estados Unidos —respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. — Nosotros les hemos dado forma a lo que son, y realmente me gustaría verlos a todos. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Arthur?

Inglaterra se quedó mirando los cálidos ojos de su queridísima Reina y no pudo decir más que: —Sí ...— aunque su corazón gritaba: "¡No!"

Y así, Arthur Kirkland, decidió que era su responsabilidad y sólo de él, ver que estas naciones estubieran en condiciones de estar en la misma habitación que su Reina.

**Día 1: Invitaciones**

Inglaterra tenía que poner cada palabra en las invitaciones con el mayor cuidado posible. Él realmente necesitaba que todos se presentaran como él pedía, así que decidió que cada invitación tendría que ser personalizada. No necesitaba preocuparse mucho por Hong Kong o Canadá... los dos eran muy tranquilos. Sin embargo, Seychelles podría no querer presentarse, teniendo más sentimientos hacia Francia que nadie. India probablemente estuviera demasiado ocupado como para aparecerse. Y luego estaban Australia y América, dos de los niños más salvajes que había tenido la desgracia de criar. Suspiró internamente, Sería esos dos a los que necesitaría controlar más, y sólo esperaba que no comenzaran a _hablarse_ el uno al otro... Si eso llegara a suceder, y de alguna manera combinaran su salvaje estupidez... Arthur se estremeció ante la idea .

**Día 2: Llegada**

Parecía que todos, con la excepción de India, podrían asistir al cumpleaños de la Reina Isabel. Arthur estaba un poco decepcionado. Pero, de nuevo, se supone que no _todos _estaban fácilmente a los pies de la Reina de Inglaterra (Arthur se entristeció por el pensamiento).

Arthur miró su reloj. Eran las 7:55 pm. Había puesto en las invitaciones que las naciones llegaran a su casa a las 8 pm, para que puedan vivir juntos por el resto de la semana. ¿Por qué?, Porque necesitaba prepararlos para su Reina, ¡por supuesto!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Inglaterra se apresuró hacia la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla. Vio a un desastre de pelo rubio y ojos azules. _América..._ pensó para sí mismo. _Bueno, Por lo menos llegó a tiempo._

Arthur abrió la puerta y rápidamente comenzó, — Ahora, mientras estés aquí, ¡espero que te comportes!, Nada de hamburguesas, nada de fiestas, nada de películas de miedo, y en especial, ¡sin extraterrestres!, ¿Entiendes? —

— Um, bueno, ¿puede Kumajiro quedarse...? — Preguntó la joven nación inocentemente.

Oh. Tal vez no era América, después de todo. — L-lo lamento, Canadá, pensé que eras otra persona...—

— Pensaste que yo era América de nuevo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Canadá con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Inglaterra sólo sonrió nerviosamente como respuesta y abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, oyó un grito.

— ¡Imbécil Inglaterra, No me cierres la puerta en la cara! —

Oh, no ... no podía ser ...

— ¿Sealand? —, preguntó nervioso. Efectivamente, Sealand abrió la puerta de par en par. Arthur estaba desconcertado viendo a Peter Kirkland entraba directo a su casa. ¡Estaba seguro de que no había invitado a ese mocoso! — ¡Canadá! — gritó Arthur en tono acusador apuntando hacia Matthew al cerrar la puerta.

Canadá miró inocentemente a Inglaterra y preguntó: —¿Qué?, Estaba en mi casa cuando recibí la invitación, así que era correcto invitarlo, ¿no te parece, eh? —

Arthur sólo gruñó como respuesta. Sealand en ese momento estaba zumbando (como un avión) alrededor de su sala de estar, mientras que Canadá se acomodó en el sofá. Inglaterra estaba a punto de regañar a Peter por correr en la sala, cuando oyó otro golpe en la puerta.

Esta vez, Hong Kong y Seychelles estaban allí, mirándolo completamente agotados. — zonas horarias—, fue todo lo que Hong Kong dijo, como si supiera lo que Inglaterra estaba pensando. Ambos entraron a la casa, Seychelles bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

Arthur estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando oyó una voz que gritaba: — ¡espera! —Parece que Australia estaba allí.

— Sí, sí, adelante Australia —, Inglaterra, dijo y invitó al otro huésped a pasar. El hombre se abrió paso dentro de la casa y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos abiertos, completamente a gusto. Canadá, sin embargo, se veía muy incómodo ahora. Arthur echó un vistazo afuera para asegurarse de que no venía nadie más. Cuando parecía que no había nadie, cerró la puerta.

— Oye viejo, ¿no tienes café en alguno de estos armarios?—, Preguntó alguien desde la cocina.

Espera. Arthur contó a los países que tenía en su sala de estar. Eran cinco. ¡¿Quién estaba en su cocina?!

Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo por sí mismo, Alfred asomó la cabeza, mirándolo gravemente. —Hombre, ¿No tienes café en _alguna_ parte?, ¡Todo lo que veo por aquí es té! —

Inglaterra no estaba seguro de qué decir ahora. ¿Responder a la pregunta del café de Estados Unidos como si nada?, ¿Gritarle por estar hurtando? , ¿Demandarle el cómo había logrado colarse en su casa, primero que todo?

Decidió ir con ese último pensamiento. — ¡¿Cómo te metiste en mi casa?! — Le gritó.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, Tony me presionó!, Por cierto, quiere saber si podemos ver algunas películas de terror más tarde!, Ah, y mi amiga ballena está dando una fiesta, y ¿quiere saber si tenemos carne de hamburguesa? —

Esta iba a ser una semana_ muy larga_ ...

**Día 3: Vestimenta adecuada**

Era como tener hijos de nuevo. ¡No es que alguna vez haya tenido hijos!, Pero, todas estas naciones habían sido sus "niños" en algún momento. La triste verdad era, sin embargo, que todavía _actuaban _como niños. Inglaterra les asignó una habitación grande donde todos podían pasar la noche. Cuando fue a despertarlos a la mañana siguiente, Canadá y Estados Unidos de alguna manera habían terminado en la misma cama... lo mismo pasó con Australia y Seychelles. Como cuestión de hecho, Inglaterra tenía una experiencia aterradora despertando para encontrar a Sealand durmiendo junto a él.

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana, y ya era suficiente. — ¡Saquen sus traseros de la cama, perezosos gits (1)! —

_Hogar, dulce hogar_... pensó Alfred mientras se movía en la cama. Dejó que un gorgoteo saliera de su boca como respuesta, mientras que las otras naciones sólo gruñían. Inglaterra no estaba satisfecho. — Bueno, supongo que iré a hacer el desayuno entonces...— comenzó…

Todos en la habitación se despertaron en un instante. — ¡Voy a mezclar la masa para los panqueques! — gritó Canadá mientras saltaba de la cama. América seguió con: —¡Y yo me encargaré de el tocino!, ¡Y no ese estúpido tocino canadiense que en realidad es sólo jamón!, ¡Me refiero a tocino de verdad! —Las dos naciones rubias entonces comenzaron a discutir mientras bajaban las escaleras. Seychelles atontada se incorporó de la cama y se volteó a la derecha. —¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!—gritó mientras caía al suelo. Inglaterra supuso que ella no se había dado cuenta de que Australia estaba ahí. — G'day(2), preciosa —, dijo, guiñándole un ojo. ¿Acaso él había salido con Francia?

Sealand entró en la habitación, quejándose de cómo Canadá y Alfred no le permitían ayudar a hacer el desayuno, mientras que Hong Kong trataba de saltar por encima de la lucha que tenía lugar entre Seychelles, que estaba usando un pez en la mano como un arma, y Australia, que estaba siendo golpeado sin piedad por el mismo pescado. Tony llegó, gritó, apuntando a la cabeza de Inglaterra, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Esa fue una gran manera de empezar la mañana.

Finalmente, Inglaterra logró tomar el control de la caótica situación lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo comiera tranquilamente sus panqueques y tocino en la mesa del comedor. Alfred se desplomó sobre el plato (necesitaba su café de la mañana), mientras que las otras naciones comieron satisfechos. Arthur llamó inmediatamente a Lituania para que viniera a llevarse a Tony y la ballena, de modo que eso estaba fuera del camino también.

Tan pronto como todo el mundo terminó de comer, Arthur les ordenó a todos reunirse en la sala de estar. Todas las naciones (con la excepción de Inglaterra) fueron en pijama, y hoy, Arthur dijo que planeaba dar a las naciones ropa apropiada para su reunión con la Reina.

Alfred suspiró internamente. Esto significaba que no podía llevar su chaqueta de aviación. Estados Unidos simplemente siguió mirando como Arthur hablaba sobre sobre que las pelucas de payaso no eran apropiadas para la Reina y que esos (monos) Trajes serían más adecuados.

Bueno, era algo bueno que Inglaterra supiera bordar y coser, porque ahora Alfred tenía que permanecer en el centro de la sala en un taburete y dejar que Arthur le acomodara el dobladillo de los pantalones. Y Alfred _no_ culpó a las hamburguesas.

A Hong Kong se le permitió llevar su estilo, sin embargo, su pasada de moda llamada changshan. A Alfred no le importaba cómo se llamaba. Todavía parecía un vestido. Seychelles se vio obligada a ponerse un vestido azul, que sentía que era demasiado apretado y se puso muy triste cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía correr libremente con él puesto. Estaba tratando de aprender a caminar y a equilibrarse, con tacones de 10 centímetros. Australia se ofreció a ayudar, pero cuando volvió a mirar al arma en su pie, decidió no hacerlo. Además, estaba demasiado ocupado con su_ propio_ traje y riéndose de Alfred por rasgar los pantalones así. Canadá fue probablemente el único que estaba bien con su traje.

Cuando fue el turno de Sealand para la evaluación del conjunto de Arthur, no hacía más que patear y gritar. Alfred se reía de la escena delante de él. Sealand gritaba cosas como: — ¡Nunca me pondré ese traje! ¡Nunca! —, Mientras que Inglaterra seguía tratando de sujetarlo al botón de la camisa.

Cuando Arthur había hecho todo, dijo que se reunieran para que pudiera tomar una foto (quería una prueba de que sus antiguas colonias podían ser razonables a veces). Al principio, las sonrisas fueron forzadas, e Inglaterra lo notó. Arthur sintió toda la presión del día sobre sus hombros, y su rostro delataba sus emociones. Alfred lo vio y se animó en un instante. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, que a su vez hizo que Australia sonriera. Luego Sealand, Canadá, Seychelles, e incluso el, generalmente, apático Hong Kong. Arthur sonrió ante la escena y puso el temporizador en la cámara.

— ¡Vamos Inglaterra, sal en la foto! — Alfred gritó mientras señalaba a Inglaterra hacia el grupo.

— Oh, no, yo realmente no debería...— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lamentos como " vamos Inglaterra ..." y "¿no nos quieres?", y " por favor ..." salieron del grupo de naciones, y Arthur se sintió a si mismo corriendo hacia ellos y sonriendo a la cámara también.

**Día 4: Etiqueta**

Si algo iba a ir absolutamente desastroso en el cumpleaños de la Reina, iba a ser durante la cena. Arthur era muy consciente de que mucha gente no aprecia su buena cocina. Sin embargo, a sus chefs no se le debían dar el mismo trato que, por lo general, él recibe cada vez que cocina una comida algo delicioso. Y entrenar a los otros países para que no gritaran "¡Esto es asqueroso!" ó "¿Esto nos va a matar?" Llevaría mucha práctica. El enseñarles los modales en la mesa adecuados respecto a la colocación correcta de los utensilios estaría fuera de cuestión. Estos países no estaban preparados para ese tipo de tarea compleja y agotadora.

Con el fin de capacitar adecuadamente a estas naciones, se decidió por hacer lo único que sabía que todo el mundo odiaba: sus galletas. Por alguna razón, cada vez que trataba de hornear deliciosas, doradas galletas de chocolate, la s personas empezaban a tener náuseas, asfixia, y sus ojos se ponían blancos. Hasta ese día, él no tenía la menor idea del por qué.

_¡Pero no importa!_ pensó Inglaterra mientras empezaba a batir. Derramó accidentalmente con su agitador toda la sal en la mezcla (de nuevo), pero nadie se daría cuenta. Unos 20 minutos más tarde, fue sacando una bandeja de galletas del horno. Estaban sólo un poco quemadas ... la galletas se suponen que se vean negras si tienen chocolate, ¿no?

Entró en el comedor con la bandeja de galletas. Se había asegurado de colocar a todos con sus respectivos presidentes (una precaución necesaria ... pensó Arthur para sí mismo). Alfred y Australia estaban llorando lo suficiente como para romper la barrera del sonido (¿sinceramente, no había estado bien Alfred comiendo sus Bangers y todo lo demás hace unos días?), Seychelles estaba tratando de escapar, Sealand estaba gritando, Hong Kong tenía un aspecto de horror en su rostro, y Canadá estaba gimiendo suavemente para sí mismo.

Arthur decidió comenzar primero con los dos idiotas que se encontraban lloriqueando. Tenía un tenedor con él porque no tenía ganas de que alguien lo mordiera. Australia fue su primera víctima. — Australia, abre la boca y toma un bocado. Espero que no hagas ruidos de ningún tipo. — dijo Inglaterra.

Australia tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores que eso ... insectos venenosos, desiertos peligrosos, koalas agresivos ... él podía hacer _eso_. Puso una expresión estoica y aceptó el tenedor lleno de galletas. Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Australia consiguió masticar y tragar.

El siguiente fue Alfred. América se quedó mirando a la muerte inminente en el tenedor. Estaba dispuesto a probar la comida de Arthur de vez en cuando para hacerle feliz, pero ... esta situación era diferente. Arthur _deliberadamente_ hizo algo de mal gusto, ¡lo que sólo podía significar que la comida era probablemente cien veces peor que lo que había comido antes! A medida de que el tenedor lentamente se acercaba a su boca, Alfred tenía pequeños recuerdos de Inglaterra sonriendo mientras le daba la cena, cuando él era apenas una joven colonia ... _Dí "Ahh ..." Alfred _... recordó a Arthur cuando le cocinaba. La joven colonia resopló, explicandole que tenía 3 años y era perfectamente capaz de comer sin la ayuda de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, aceptó la cucharada de, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero se lo comió, obediente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esos habían sido días agradables y relajantes. Estados Unidos cerró los ojos, recordando la sonrisa de Arthur cuando aceptó la cucharada de ese día, y se comió la terrible galleta.

Masticaba lentamente y con cuidado, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Inglaterra. — ¿Bueno...?— empezó Arthur.

Alfred lo miraba sin decir nada, sin embargo, sólo unos segundos más tarde, exclamó: — _That was awesome!_, ¿Tienes más? —

Nadie podía decir si él era un gran mentiroso, o si quizás le gustaba el chocolate, hasta el punto en el que se le podría añadir a cualquier cosa y se lo comía.

Luego, Seychelles tuvo que entender que no habría pescado en el cumpleaños de la Reina. Canadá tuvo que aprender que no habría jarabe de arce. Para Hong Kong, ni el uso de los palillos (aunque no era realmente un gran problema, de hecho). Y por último, pero no menos importante, Sealand tuvo que aceptar que no se le permitiría escupir la comida al suelo, como lo hizo con las galletas.

**  
****Día 5: Comportamiento apropiado**

**  
**  
Arthur sintió que su fuerza se debilitaba a medida que el día pasaba. Este era el último día para enseñarle a sus niños -colonias, sus colonias- lo que necesitaban saber antes de ver a la Reina. Él tenía que hacer que las naciones practicaran un Inglés adecuado (y sin embargo, Alfred, un hablante nativo del Inglés, tenía más problemas). Cuando el día terminó, Inglaterra se dejó caer en el sofá, agotado por los esfuerzos en esa semana de trabajo. _Sólo dos días más para el cumpleaños de mi Reina..._ pensó.

Mientras Arthur cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba, Alfred y las otras naciones le miraban desde la otra habitación. No habían hecho demasiado bien el aprendizaje de hoy. Hubieron muchas quejas y caos al tener que aprender lo que se considera "conducta respetuosa", y Arthur parecía exhausto.

**Día 6: Descanso**

Inglaterra no tenía nada previsto para ese día. Absolutamente nada. Sería inútil tratar de enseñar a las colonias algo más. Y, además, tenía problemas más grandes que atender... ¡como el hecho de que no podía encontrarlos!

Se había despertado a las 8 en punto de la mañana y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban, ¡sólo para encontrar las camas completamente vacías! Corrió por toda la casa como un loco, comprobando en todas las habitaciones y pasillos. ¡_Una vez que les ponga las manos a esos mocosos, los voy a matar!_ pensó mientras corría frenéticamente por toda la casa. ¡_los voy a matar, ya verán!, y, oh Dios, ¡¿y si están heridos?!_ Arthur sintió un vacío en su pecho ante la idea.

Dejó de correr y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Le pareció oír voces en el exterior... Arthur miró por la ventana que tenía cerca, encontrándose con que todas las naciones estaban_ afuera_. Oh.

Inglaterra salió de la casa en pijama. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?! — Ustedes Gits, ¡estaba tan preocupado!, ¿Qué diablos hacen todos aquí? —

— Ay, ¿acabas de decir que estabas preocupado, Arthur? — Se burló Alfred, haciendo que Inglaterra se ruborizara de inmediato.

— N-no, ¡desde luego que no estaba preocupado!, E-Es que pensé que estaban atrapados en alguna zanja en alguna parte, y mañana _es_ el cumpleaños de la reina, y yo sólo los buscaba porque ella quiere que todos asistan, además…—

— Oh, creo que nos extrañó, muchachos — se mofó Alfred de él, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el grupo de naciones que parecían como si se trataran de levantar una tienda de campaña ... espera, ¿qué?

Alfred y Seychelles estaban tratando de prender una fogata. Australia y Hong Kong estaban montando unas carpas. Canadá y Sealand estaban preparando algo de comer. ¿Que estaba pasando?, ¡¿Iban a acampar en su patio trasero?!

— ¡¿Qué ... qué rayos están haciendo ahora?! — gritó Arthur.

— Cálmate, _mamá_, ¡vamos a celebrar tu semana de trabajo duro con un relajante camping! — exclamó alegre Alfred. Inglaterra volvió a sonrojarse al haber sido llamado "mamá".

— ¡No soy tu madre!, En todo caso, ¡yo era tu padre! — exclamó Inglaterra.

— No, mamá, ¡no eres lo suficientemente viril! — intervino Australia, Seychelles trató de contener la risa, pero decidió unirse también. — Francia era más un padre para mí, pero tú siempre has sido ... bueno, te pones gruñón, nos obligas a comer cuando no lo deseamos, te pones a bordar ...—

Su niñ-_colonias_- ahora se reían entre sí. Inglaterra dejó que surcara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Más tarde, todos estaban sentados alrededor del agradable fuego de la fogata la oscuridad descendia sobre el día. la comida preparada por Canadá y Sealand había estado realmente deliciosa. Ahora todos asaban malvaviscos en el fuego.

— ¡Es tiempo de una historia de terror! — exclamó Alfred. Las otras naciones sólo se quejaron en respuesta.

— No hay historias de terror, Alfred, ¡o después no podrás dormir! — le gritó Inglaterra a la joven nación.

— Ok, está bien, nada de historias de terror... ¿y qué tal algunas historias de los buenos viejos tiempos, entonces? — sugirió Alfred.

Canadá parecía que tenía algo en mente, y comenzó, —¿Quieres decir, como, historias del pasado?, ¿de cuando Arthur se ocupó de nosotros? —

Inglaterra se ruborizó por millonésima vez ese día. — Claro, ¡adelante, Canadá! — le exclamó Alfred.

— B-Bueno, hubo una vez que Inglaterra me llevó a ir a ver los conejitos a la orilla del bosque ... eso fue de alguna forma muy bueno — dijo Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seychelles lo interrumpió para contar su propia historia. — Sí, y hubo una vez en que Inglaterra y yo pescamos juntos. Él no era muy bueno y el pez incluso lo golpeó en la cabeza con su cola — dijo mientras se reía.

— Eso no es nada en comparación con la vez en la que era perseguido por unas arañas venenosas cerca de la casa — dijo Australia. Inglaterra sólo se quejó de la última historia. —Pero también hubo una vez en que me consiguió un koala como mascota. Lo llamé Artie. Era mi mejor amigo. —

Sealand estaba agitando frenéticamente la mano en el aire. — Ooh, ¡vengo yo!, ¡elíjanme! Yo quiero ir ahora — cuando todas las naciones se voltearon hacia él, Sealand comenzó, — ¡Hubo una vez que Inglaterra me llevó por un helado después de la reunión de la Cumbre Mundial!, Él no me dejó ser una nación, ¡pero el helado estuvo increíble! —

Hong Kong ahora parecía que quería decir algo. Pronto, cada nación se volvió hacia Arthur, y él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con torpeza. — B-Bueno, recuerdo una vez cuando Arthur me llevó a ver por primera vez los fuegos artificiales...—, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Hey Estados Unidos — comenzó Seychelles. —¿Y tú? —

Alfred se rió. — Hombre, ¡tengo_ cientos_ de historias que contar!, ¡Como la vez que fui a bailar con ese toro!, Él estaba tan _asustado_, pero era impresionante en ese entonces también, así que podía manejarlo. Ah, y hubo una vez en que recibí una herida en la rodilla, lo admito, estaba llorando, P-pero sólo eran lágrimas de valor —, le aseguró a todos. — En fin, Inglaterra lo besó para que estuviera mejor, ¡e incluso me consiguió un conejo al día siguiente! —

Ahora todos estaban sonriendo alrededor de la fogata. Incluso Inglaterra, que tenia la mirada clavada en el palo que tenía en la mano. Su malvavisco estaba completamente en llamas, pero no le importaba. — Hubo una vez que...—, comenzó, — cuando Alfred desapareció. No podia encontrar al pequeño mocoso en _ninguna parte_, y yo estaba preocupado. Busqué en el bosque y lo encontre durmiendo en una pequeña pila de hojas. Se veía... bueno, tan _inocente_ ... —, dijo mientras miraba hacia la nada. — Ha habido momentos, en que los he encontrado a todos durmiendo cuando eran pequeños. Es difícil creer que ya todos son mayores, e independientes. A veces ... no sé ... sigo viendo las caritas que solía cuidar. —

Todas las antiguas colonias tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Alfred intervino con un — Oh, sí, recuerdo que ... me encontraste, y comenzaste a gritar acerca de lo preocupado que estabas ... y lo último que supe es que estabas llorando y abrazándome bastante fuerte...— América tenía una sonrisa radiante, y pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Inglaterra.

Alfred amaba los días como este ... días en los que la personalidad #5 de Arthur hacía aparición. Esta era **Madre Inglaterra**, que tenía múltiples personalidades de la propia. Madre Inglaterra podía reprender, gritar y _regañar_ como si no hubiera mañana. Y habían veces ... cuando madre Inglaterra podía leerte un cuento en la noche antes de ir a la cama. A veces depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente cuando pensaba que ya estabas dormido. Los síntomas de Madre Inglaterra incluían: persistencia, necesidad de alimentar a otros, bordar, muestras de afecto y cuidado de sus colonias. Esta personalidad era definitivamente una de las favoritas de Estados Unidos, y uno que extrañaba mucho ... No había visto a Arthur así desde la Guerra de Independencia ... y era muy bonito haberlo podido presenciar de nuevo después de tantos años.

Hacía demasiado frío para realmente quedarse en las bolsas de dormir, así que todos regresaron a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa. Alrededor de la 1:30 am, cuando Inglaterra pensó que todos dormían, se coló en la habitación y dio un pequeño beso en la frente a cada uno. Salió en silencio de puntillas de la habitación, sin saber que Alfred había abierto los ojos y estaba sonriendo suavemente para sí mismo.

**  
****Día 7: Cumpleaños de la Reina**

Así que, sí... Inglaterra estaba aterrorizado. Se puso en pie inmediatamente y le dijo a las otras naciones que hicieran lo mismo. Se oyó la música y la Reina entró en la habitación con gracia. Ella sonrió cuando vio a las otras naciones de pie alrededor de la mesa asignada. No podía esperar a conversar con todos ellos.

En el transcurso del día, la Reina Elizabeth II se sentó con las naciones y entabló múltiples, conversaciones agradables. Hong Kong tenía historias increíbles del mundo oriental que contar. Sealand estaba tan lindo con su traje, aunque estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo. _Parece como un pequeño Arthur_... pensó ella. América y Australia eran, aunque increíble de creer, los más corteses en la mesa. Seychelles estaba muy hermosa en su vestido azul y parecía estar disfrutando de ello muy a fondo. Canadá había decidido no llevar a su oso a la mesa (_Gracias a Dios_ ... pensó Inglaterra para sí mismo) y optó por conversar en voz baja sobre la vida silvestre en su país.

Arthur miró alrededor de la mesa y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ... estaba lleno de alivio y amor.

**A/N:** Madre Inglaterra fué difícil de escribir ... al principio solo estaba pensando en hacer un pequeño fic sobre la colonia Estados Unidos y madre Inglaterra, pero quería hacerlo con todas las naciones para las que había sido una madre ... y luego, por supuesto, **Crimson-obsidiana-Rose** tuvo su brillante idea, ¡y fue tan genial que tenía que escribirla!, Espero de verdad que haya plasmado bien las personalidades de las diferentes naciones... si sienten que cualquier cosa puede ser mejorada, por favor dígame! :3

Bueno, sobre la situación de la cama entera. Siento como si Estados Unidos y Canadá son de verdad hermanos, y pueden dormir en la misma cama sin tener, um, "Crazy PyMEx Time" xD América estaba un poco asustado y necesitaba dormir junto a alguien: 3 **Crimson-obsidiana-Rose** propuso poner a Seychelles pegándole a Australia, así que por eso estaba allí. En cuanto a Sealand ... bueno, sólo estaba solo, es todo: 3

Próximo: _**Ángel Británico **_:)

* * *

(1)**Gits**: Es un término usado en U.K para referirse a alguien considerado como molesto, irritante, problemático o desconsiderado (insulto informal)

(2)**G-day** : realmente no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa, lo siento, tendría que preguntarle a la autora, lo cual lleva algo de tiempo, lo único que me quedó claro es que es algo que dice Australia muy a menudo…

Lo Sientooooo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siieeeento, de verdad, lamento haberme tardado tanto!!!, pero todo se me complicó, y estuve varios dias sin internet y uds saben como son las navidades u_u

Este capi lo tenia casi listo, pero me faltaba una parte, ayer me puse a pensar, ¿hace cuanto que no actualizo?, un mes!!, que irresponsable!!, asi que lo terminé y dejé para subirlo cuando hubiera inter

En fin, uds saben, yo no escribí este fic, sólo lo traduzco, la autora es **Smrtypantz** :)

Espero que tengan un FELIZ AÑOOOOO!!!!!! ;D


	8. Capítulo 8: Ángel Británico

Lo siento, lo siento, no tengo perdón T^T

Lo admito, no he actualizado por flojera ¬/¬

¡Perdoneme! ToT *sale huyendo*

* * *

Capítulo 8: **Ángel Británico**

¡Para Alfred era el mejor momento de su vida!, ¡Esa tenía que ser la fiesta de cumpleaños más grande que jamás haya tenido!, Era 4 de julio, su Día de la Independencia, y era una fiesta para celebrar. Todo el mundo estaba allí, Canadá, Francia, España, los hermanos Italia, Alemania, Japón, y la lista continuaba. Bueno, todo el mundo estaba allí, con la excepción de Inglaterra. Arthur sólo venía a su cumpleaños cada unas décadas, y sería muy raro si lo viera allí hoy.

Pero algo así no haría decaer a Alfred, así que, ¡habría fiesta todo el día!. Comió de todas sus comidas favoritas (servicio del catering de McDonalds) y había de toda su música favorita (muchas de ellas eran canciones de Michael Jackson, Q.E.P.D). No fue hasta que la fiesta empezó a acabar que en realidad tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día.

Estados Unidos no estaba de mal humor, sin embargo, no podía dejar la sensación en su estómago de que algo -_alguien_- faltaba. Sabía que todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, y que él se había estado divirtiendo ... pero ¿cómo podía estar completo su cumpleaños sin su hombre favorito , quejándose tenso a su lado?  
Suspiró en voz baja para sí mismo, y dijo en un susurro — Desearía, que por algún milagro, Inglaterra viniera a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ... —

Alfred se detuvo en seco. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Oh, oh ...

* * *

Arthur había estado de mal humor en su casa, de luto. Odiaba ese día más que cualquier otro. Es probable que odiara ese día incluso más de lo que odiaba a _Francia_, y eso ya era decir mucho. Sabía que debía de haber ido a la fiesta. Haría a Alfred feliz, Sin embargo, él no podía ... no podía soportar la idea de que Estados Unidos estaba sonriendo, como la nación independiente, que lo rechazó hace tantos años ...

— ¡Maldita Declaración de la Independencia¡ ... maldito Francia… ¡maldita sea!, ingenuo, mocoso ingrato ...— susurraba esas palabras una y otra vez, mientras tomaba el té en el salón. Era como un mantra, y Arthur lentamente comenzó a templar a su entorno. Sus ojos se sentía caídos y su taza de té se deslizó suavemente de su mano ...

Espera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Inglaterra sintió su cabeza subir y bajar, y tuvo una extraña sensación de náuseas. Cayó al suelo, dejando caer su taza de té en el proceso, causando que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Arthur se aferró a su estómago, se aferra su camisa con desesperación. Su respiración se traducía en pequeños jadeos repetitivos. Sentía como si algo se aferraba a él desde el interior, y era absolutamente doloroso. Antes de que pudiera tratar de ponerse de pie y correr hacia el teléfono para pedir ayuda, oyó como el tejido de la ropa se rasgaba.

— Oh, maldita sea ...— dijo mientras miraba hacia su derecha en un espejo. Dos alas acababa de salir de su espalda y su camisa ahora completamente hecha pedazos caía al suelo. Otra ola de dolor le golpeó de nuevo y apareció un halo encima de su cabeza. Inglaterra consiguió levantarse del piso y entrar a su habitación. Sabía que tenía una cuerda en algún lugar, así podría atarse a la cama antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ...

Pero, por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde. Su ropa se había desprendido por completo y fueron reemplazados por las túnicas de un ángel. Una varita mágica apareció en su mano y comenzó a flotar hacia el techo. De repente, una voz resonó en su cabeza, diciendo ... _Desearía, que por algún milagro, Inglaterra viniera a mi fiesta de cumpleaños_ ... Sonó como Alfred.

Y como si sus alas tuvieran mente propia, Arthur despegó hacia la casa de Estados Unidos ... no le podía negar a nadie un deseo. Sintió que su mente estaba llena con nociones de pureza y felicidad, pero antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran tomar el control de todo, gritó: — ¡Maldito Alfred, ¿Qué no puede mantener la boca cerrada? —, y salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno.

* * *

América estaba de pie junto a la ventana abierta, mirando hacia el cielo, como esperando que algo sucediera. Su expresión era una mezcla de shock, ansiedad y malestar. _Tal vez ... tal vez Arthur no lo oyera ... sí, y todo estariá bien. Sí, muy bien_ ... pensó Alfred para sí mismo. _Por favor, que todo esté bien_ ...

Canadá vio a Alfred mirando por la ventana. Se acercó hacia su hermano, le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó: — Um, Alfred, estás bien, ¿eh? — De pronto, sin embargo, una ráfaga de destellos se colaron a través de la ventana y se reunieron en el centro de la habitación. _¿Qué demonios ...?_ pensó Mathew mientras miraba a un resplandeciente ángel que se encontraba captando la atención de todos.

— ¡Saludos! — Habló el ángel. Ese ... ese tipo se parecía a Inglaterra ... Espera.

Mathew dio un respingo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Arthur Kirkland, quien estaba vestido como un ángel (con alas, un halo, y para colmo, con una varita mágica) y flotaba en el centro de la habitación.

Sip. Alfred escupió su bebida de nuevo.

El ángel siguió hablando. — Pueden llamarme Angel Britania (1). Puedo hacer realidad los milagros a todos los que los piden. He oído que hay alguien aquí que necesita un milagro —preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Vio a América mirándolo con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. — ¡Ah, Alfred!, ¡Estoy aquí para concederte tu deseo! —

Murmullos de — ¿Qué deseo?— se esparcieron en torno a los invitados en la casa de los Estados Unidos. Alfred ignoró a todo el mundo y siguió mirando a Inglaterra. Parecía que había llegado la personalidad 6 de Iggy: **Angel Británico**. Esa noche, Arthur era (literalmente) un ángel. Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que Arthur sabía que alguien deseaba algo (y dicha persona tenía que decir la palabra milagro o de lo contrario no funcionaría) o cuando simplemente estaba bastante borracho, se convertiría en un ángel. Los síntomas de Angel Británico incluían alas, un halo, una varita mágica que puede conceder milagros, una conducta de infinita felicidad, pensamientos puros y magia.

— U-Uh, sí, hice un deseo ...— logró tartamudear Alfred. — ¡P-pero está bien!, ¡No necesitas concedermelo! — Arthur lo iba a matar cuando saliera de la fase de Angel Británico , así que era mejor que Inglaterra estuviera lejos cuando eso pasara.

— ¡Tonterías!, ¡Estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo!, Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños ~ — proclamó Angel Britania.

De pronto, una fina tos se escuchó desde la esquina de la habitación. Ahí estaba Francia, mirando al Arthur flotante. — Así que, concedes deseos, ¿no?, ¿Cualquier deseo que te pidamos? —

Inglaterra se volvió y miró al francés. — Cualquier deseo, ¡excepto los tuyos, git(2)! — Bueno, al parecer, no todo Inglaterra había sido adsorbido.

— Pero, me gustaría que por un _milagro_ España quiera dormir conmigo ...— dijo Francis fingiendo dolor, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

— Y-yo, eh, yo ...— Ángel Britania estaba luchando ahora consigo mismo. Le temblaba la mano cuando comenzó a sacar su varita. La sacudió como si tuviera una mente propia, y ¡POOF!, España de repente empezó a correr hacia Francis.

— Ay caramba, ¡Francis!, Estoy _tan_ enamorado ~ — soltó Antonio mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Francia. Francis parecía la persona más feliz en el mundo, hasta que España continuó, — ¡Estoy tan enamorado de tu cabello!, Es tan perfecto y brillante y suave y_ sorprendente_ ... — Exclamaba Antonio mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¡Me gustaría, que por milagro Feliciano me alabe y comienze a odiar a ese hijo de puta de las patatas, Alemania! — Gritó alguien desde otro rincón de la habitación. Arthur de mala gana agitó su varita, y ¡_POOF_!, Italia fué corriendo hacia su hermano mayor, Romano. —Ve, ve, Lovino ~ — comenzó Italia — Me encanta tus tomates ... ¡son casi tan buenos como las patatas! —

— ¡Maldita sea, Inglés cabrón, aún elogia al bastardo ese de las papas! — Le gritó Romano al Angel Britania.

De repente, más y más personas estaban gritandole sus deseos a Arthur. Se estaba volviendo abrumador y hacía todo lo posible para satisfacer las demandas de todos, ¡pero habían tantos!. Los ojos de Inglaterra se llenaron de preocupación por tantos deseos, y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. — ¡P-por favor, chicos, uno a la vez! — Exclamó en un intento de silenciar a la multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor.

Alfred miró a Arthur, que luchaba para ayudarlos a todos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, gritó: — ¡Me gustaría, por un milagro, que Ángel Britania descansara un poco y dejara que el verdadero Inglaterra aparezca! —

Todo el mundo miró al ángel que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Arthur volvió su rostro hacia Alfred, y luego a su varita. La agitó enérgicamente unas cuantas veces, pero no pasó nada. _Maldita cosa debe estar averiada…_pensó para sí mismo. Espera. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Inglaterra. Eso significaba ... ¡que estaba volviendo a ser el viejo Inglaterra!

Pronto, las alas y el halo desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se dejó caer al suelo. Todavía tenía su varita en la mano y vió que comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Alfred sabía qué iba a pasar, y rápidamente sacó una manta para cubrir Inglaterra antes de que la toga del ángel desapareciera por completo también.

Arthur envolvió la manta alrededor de él cuando sintió que su ropa de ángel se desvanecía en el aire. Se levantó y se llevó una mano a la frente. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy cansado y mareado. Miró a su alrededor y vio las miradas de las personas que rodeaban toda la sala. — Uh ...—comenzó, con un rubor pesado extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Alfred empujó a Arthur lejos de la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba llevándolo a la cocina y diciendo: — Bueno, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta, amigos!, ¡Tony los acompañará a todos fuera de la casa! —

Al rato, Alfred le había dado parte de su ropa a Inglaterra para ponersela. Arthur se sentó en la cocina, humillado y deprimido. América se apoyó en la mesa y lo miró.

— Sabes, Iggy, aunque sé que no querías estar aquí, yo todavía estoy feliz de que vinieras ...— comenzó a decir en voz baja.

— Tú estúpido Git ...— se quejó en voz baja. — Es por tu culpa que estoy aquí de todos modos. Espero que estés feliz ahora ... — Arthur colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa y dio un profundo suspiro.

— Inglaterra ...— Dijo Alfred: —¡Vamos, anímate!, No quise decir que lo deseara, y además, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubieras llegado a la fiesta —

—¡ Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me _quieres_ aquí !— gritó de pronto. — ¡La única maldita razón por la que tienes esta fiesta es porque este es el día en que me _sacaste_ de tu vida! —

Alfred contempló impotente al hombre que tenía en frente. — Inglaterra ... no es que yo no te quería a mi alrededor ...—

— Entonces, por favor, Alfred, explícame— ladró Arthur.

— Inglaterra, tienes que entender ... me utilizaste. Yo era un cajero automático en Y sabes que, Arthur, tal vez, si hubieras dejado que mi pueblo tuviera una voz en el Parlamento ... las cosas serían diferentes ...— intentó explicarse. Como Inglaterra no dijo nada, continuó — No es que yo no quería verte nunca más ... Sólo quería que me escucharas, que escucharas mis opiniones como un compañero adulto ... yo no era más un chico, y tampoco soy un niño ahora, no importa cuantas cosas estúpidas y metidas de patas llegue a hacer —

Inglaterra todavía tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, mientras que Alfred trataba de engatusarlo. Decidió simplemente seguir hablando ... — Arthur ... tener que declararte la guerra fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho ... Tenía miedo de que me odiaras a mí, y que nunca dejarías de odiarme ... pero todo lo que siempre trato de hacer es impresionarte ... pero ahora mismo, tengo la sensación de que en el fondo, a pesar de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado, tú realmente me odias. —

—Oh, cállate ...— dijo nada más que en un susurro. —Yo no te odio, maldito desconsiderado — Alfred lo miró y vió una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. Se inclinó sobre él y cuidadosamente lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Inglaterra cedió al tacto y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo ...—

— Gracias, Arthur ...—

* * *

N /A: Sí, es cierto, lo hice. E combinado el cumpleaños de Estados Unidos con Ángel Británico, Y no, mi mente no está llena de crack ... no lo está. Lo juro xD  
Por cierto, por alguna razón mis capítulos siempre terminan con América abrazando a Inglaterra ... eh ... ^ ^; (creo que necesito un mejor trama o_O) ¡Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado!

(1) Me pareció mejor dejarlo asi (Britannia), creo yo que suena mucho mejor que "Pueden llamarme Angel Británico", o no?, ahh, uds digan :s

(2) **Git:** Es un término usado en U.K para referirse a alguien considerado como molesto, irritante, problemático o desconsiderado (insulto informal)

* * *

¡Lo sieeeeento!

Sé que por muchas veces que me disculpe no va a eliminar el hecho de que haya tardado una enormidad en actualizar Dx Dios, mas de 6 meses (¿), ¡perdónenme! ToT

Por fa, ¡pueden presionarme todo lo que quieran para que actualize!, yo soy algo floja y siempre me pongo a hacer otras cosas Dx Presionenme, que asi me apuro (¿)

Aunque tampoco actualizaba porque estoy estudiando y uds saben bien que eso consume mucho tiempo, además, durante estas dos semanas que vienen no voy a poder actualizar por mas que me lo pidan, es que estoy empezando las semanas de exámenes finales y necesito concentrarme nada mas en mis exámenes, pero luego salgo de Vacaciones! *o* y ahí si podré vagear un montón! :´D

En fin, de hecho, estaba pensando, que casi me agarra la fecha del cumple de Al y todo asdasdasd xD Al estarlo a punto de subir me asaltó la idea, ¿y si lo dejo para subirlo el 5 de julia? :´D Pero pensé, no, por que seguro me mataria, y quien sabe si ese dia podré u_u

Les agradezo a tods por sus reviews, se los agradezco a muchísimo, MUCHAS GRACIAS! 3

Ya saben, esta histori no es mia, es de Smartypantz, yo sólo la traduzco ;D

Si quieren buscar la original (en caso de que no la hayan leído) búsquenla por "Arthur´s Phases", ella va mucho mas adelantada ;_;

* * *

Próximo: _**Hechicero Maligno**_(lol, así como tiene un lado bueno y mágico de ángel con él, también tiene un lado de mago oscuro. Arthur tiene demasiados conflictos entre sus personalidades xD)


	9. Capítulo 9: Hechicero Maligno

_Bueno, debido a mi irresponsabilidad me ha dominado la flojera y no he actualizado cuando dije que haría lo posible por hacerlo uxu_

_¡perdonen a esta pobre alma!- se arrodilla pidiendo perdón(¿)-_

_Pero aprovechando que todavía no he empezado del todo en la ajetreada vida universitaria, aquí les subo otros capítulos._

_Ah, creo que también influye el que no tenia internet cuando los traduje, así que no tenía mucho que hacer x_

_Saludos~_

_**P.D**__**:**__ Las notas de autora que están en cursiva (Como ésta) son las que escribo yo, y las que no, son las que ha escrito __**Smrtypantz**__, porque sí, también las traduzco. Lo haré para que se diferencie lo que dice ella (la autora) de lo que digo yo (la traductora) y Uds. no se confundan._

_Corregiré este detalle en los capítulos anteriores también._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 9: **Hechicero Maligno**

La capa negra se ondeaba detrás de Arthur mientras caminaba rápidamente por la longitud del pasillo oscuro y pedregoso. A pocos pasos estaba frente a un conjunto de viejas puertas de metal con inscripciones extrañas en la superficie. Se abrió paso a través de las puertas, llegando a una cámara con un intrigante círculo en su centro. El círculo tenía varios símbolos que rodeaban su borde exterior, mientras un espiral se encontraba en su centro.

Arthur Kirkland tenía la capucha de su capa puesta. Con una siniestra sombra cubriéndole los ojos cuando comenzó a leer un libro de hechizos en sus manos. Pronto un aura oscura surgió desde el centro del círculo, un humo púrpura ondeaba en círculos hacia el techo. Las palabras de Inglaterra se convirtieron en un mantra que repetía una y otra vez.

— Cibus Melior ... ... cibus cibus Melior Melior ...—decía mientras veía su obra maestra tomar verdadera forma en el círculo. No había ninguna forma de que alguien pusiera en duda la existencia de su magia…

Inglaterra se había pasado varios meses buscando para dar con el conjuro adecuado para lo que quería hacer. Durante el último par de semanas, había mezclado los distintos ingredientes y dibujo el intrigante circulo en el suelo. Hasta ahora todo iba bien... siempre y cuando no hubieran interrupciones.

— ¡Inglaterra, encontré la pomada que querías!— gritó Alfred alegremente entrando a la habitación empujando las puertas dobles de metal cerca de Arthur. Inglaterra dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y se volvió a ver a América sacudiendo el frasco frente al inglés. ¡No era la pomada, sólo una loción!

— ¡A-Alfred, imbécil!. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — Le gritó a la joven nación detrás de él mientras agitaba el puño en el aire. Sinceramente, ¿no podía conseguir paz y tranquilidad, incluso en las viejas y secretas criptas de su casa? ¿Cómo Alfred lo había encontrado, por cierto?

— ¡Oh, veo que estás ocupado haciendo trucos de magia!. No te preocupes, voy a poner la pomada en un lugar seguro, ¡como en el porche de tu casa para que todos la puedan ver! — bromeó el ojiazul. Vio como Arthur empezaba a gritar insultos y maldiciones incoherentes con el puño en el aire. América se echó a reír y cerró los ojos. Siempre era muy interesante ver a éste Iggy.

Al parecer, la personalidad #7: **Hechicero Maligno**, había hecho su aparición. Este malvado hechicero era realmente muy malo en la magia. No importaba lo que hiciera, algo estrafalario siempre terminaba pasando. El hechicero malvado Inglaterra se consideraba un genio. Estaba siempre alrededor de calderos ó círculos raros y comenzaba a murmurar palabras raras hasta que algo sucediera. Por lo general los usaba para maldecir a otras personas (como a Alemania y Rusia), pero podía fallar o fracasar. Los síntomas del hechicero maligno incluían: magia oscura, capas negras, libros de hechicería, conjuros extraños, y una risa malvada.

Y justo cuando Alfred pensaba esto último, Arthur empezó a carcajearse a sí mismo. —¡Está casi listo!— Gritó hacia el techo.

_Me pregunto que estará tramando Inglaterra esta vez..._ pensó Alfred para sí mismo. De repente, un enorme remolino de humo salió del centro del círculo. Los brazos de Inglaterra dejaron caer el libro, el cual pasó a flotar en el aire. Arthur se reía mientras continuaba con el encantamiento. Estados Unidos se esforzó por escuchar lo que Arthur decía... que casi sonaba como "Cibus Melior". Alfred sabía un poco de latín, (tenía todas las palabras en sus billetes en latín, después de todo) y solo podía traducir lo que decía Inglaterra en "Mejor comida".

¿Mejor comida?, ¿Estaba Arthur tratando de cocinar mejor de _ésta_ manera?

Antes de que Alfred pudiera cuestionar más las acciones de Arthur, sintió un fuerte viento que le golpeó en plena cara. Cayó al suelo y se desmayó casi de inmediato...

* * *

Inglaterra nunca se había sentido tan culpable en toda su vida. Había encontrado a Alfred desmayado después de la explosión. Sin embargo, algo sobre Alfred... había cambiado. Ya no era los Estados Unidos de América, la nación rubia con la sonrisa de Colgate(1) y que molestaba prácticamente a cualquier persona que conociera. Inglaterra estaba mirando a alguien, _algo._

Alfred era ahora una pequeña bola de arroz.

Era una bola de arroz. Inglaterra no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¡Había hecho todo perfectamente!, ¿Por qué sus conjuros afectaban a otras personas? Él sólo trataba de hacer comida deliciosa, ¡no convertir a las personas en comida deliciosa!

La pequeña bola de arroz, llamada mochi en casa de Japón, estaba en ese momento tomando una siesta, cómodamente instalado en su pequeña cama improvisada que Inglaterra le había construido. Tenía una carita adorable, debía admitir. El mochi todavía tenía las gafas de Alfred e incluso había una hebra de cabello que sobresalía de la parte superior de su cabeza.

Parecía que Inglaterra no podría ir a ninguna parte con el mochi durmiendo, asi que decidió que era lo mejor despertar a Alfred… aunque tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar. Inglaterra no estaba seguro de que fuera a celebrar el despertar siendo una bola de arroz.

Arthur acercó suavemente un dedo a la esponjosa superficie de la pequeña bola de arroz. Era extremadamente suave al tacto. El mochi empezó a moverse un poco y bostezó, parpadeó varias veces y abrió lentamente los ojos para enfocar la vista cara a cara con Inglaterra. De repente, el mochi estaba lleno de vida. Saltó de su cama y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo con la más _hermosa_ sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur se encontró tratando de evitar que un "awww" escapara de sus labios por la forma en que la bola de arroz estaba saltando. En su lugar, de mala gana tomó un espejo que estaba cerca y lo colocó delante del pequeño mochi. Dejó de rebotar.

Ahora, el mochi miraba hacia el espejo, con la boca y ojos muy abiertos. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar, y Arthur se sintió todavía más culpable que antes.

Lo peor era que Inglaterra iba a tener un día de campo (Picnic) con las demás naciones. Él había esperado mostrarles su nueva deliciosa comida, pero ahora ... ahora tenía la esperanza de que nadie se presentara. ¡Había sido tan estúpido!. ¡No debería haberles dicho a todos que vinieran hasta que perfeccionara su técnica para hacer comida deliciosa!

Inglaterra colocó cuidadosamente a Mochimerica (el nuevo nombre de la pequeña bola de arroz) en su hombro. Al parecer, Mochimerica no podía hablar a pesar de que tenía una boca. Pensó, que se debía probablemente al hecho de que no tenía cuerdas vocales. Pero por alguna razón, Mochimerica al parecer si tenía estómago, ya que empezó a mordisquear una pequeña hoja de espinaca que Arthur le había dado para distraerlo de su... actual estado de discapacidad.

— ¡Ah, Bonjour Arthur ~¡— gritó una voz. Arthur miró hacia la mesa de picnic que había preparado en su patio delantero, donde Francia ya estaba sentado. Espera... ¡él nunca invitó a Francis!

— ¡Francia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — exigió Inglaterra al francés que tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—Tal vez una mejor pregunta sería, Inglaterra, ¿qué es eso tan peculiar sobre tu hombro? — preguntó señalando al mismo tiempo a Mochimerica. Arthur comenzó a tartamudear.

— E-esto es, um, bueno, un regalo de Japón, ¡sí! ¡Eso es lo que es! — respondió Inglaterra rápidamente, rezando para que Francis no se diera cuenta de cualquier parecido entre Estados Unidos y la bola de arroz.

Francis se puso de pie y dio un vistazo a la pequeña bola. —Se ve tan familiar...—murmuró, mientras se frotaba la barbilla. —¡Ah¡ ¿tal vez trataste de cocinar y te salió tan mal, que la comida terminó por cobrar vida, non?—

Inglaterra sólo murmuró molesto un "poner la mesa" y se marchó a ver si alguien más había llegado.

Al parecer, bastantes personas habían aceptado su invitación. Bueno, _esa_ fue una sorpresa. Normalmente la gente huía de sus invitaciones a comer. Por otra lado, todos los que iban llegando preguntaban si Francis había llegado primero... maldito bastardo y su estúpida cocina deliciosa.

Arthur recorrió el lugar, buscando desesperadamente a China. Tal vez él sabía de una cura para Alfred, después de todo había existido durante tantos años y probablemente tenía experiencia en el trato con _algún_ tipo de magia.

—Perdón, perdón, Disculpen— Inglaterra murmuraba rápidamente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud fuera de su casa. El aroma de la comida estaba flotando en el aire ya que todos habían traído un plato ese día.

—¡Ah, Inglaterra-san¡, ¿cómo está usted?— Saludó Japon a Inglaterra cuando lo vio acercarse.

— ¡Oh-oh, Japón, sí, hola! ¿Has visto a tu hermano mayor, por casualidad? — Le preguntó distraídamente mientras buscaba en la multitud a China.

—Me temo que no— respondió Japón. Y tan pronto como dijo estas palabras, Inglaterra se encontró con otro grupo de personas. Kiku miró hacia atrás con una mirada curiosa. Arthur parecía muy nervioso. Tal vez su plato no estaba bien preparado ... o tal vez sólo estaba quemado.

Japón caminó alrededor de la larga mesa de picnic que parecía capaz de tener espacio para todas las naciones presentes. Se sentó cómodamente y colocó su comida sobre la mesa, junto a Corea. Había traído uno de sus platos favoritos.

Arthur, en cambio, había estado buscando durante bastante tiempo y todavía no había podido encontrar a China. — Alfred, lo siento, no lo veo ...— admitió, Inglaterra, respirando con dificultad y mirando sobre su hombro. Arthur dio un respingo. ¡Mochimerica ya no estaba en su hombro! Inglaterra volvió rápidamente la cabeza en varias direcciones. — ¡¿A-Alfred?¡ — Gritó.

— ¡Mi comida está lista, chicos! Pruébenla ~ — llamó Francis a todas las naciones. De repente, todos corrieron hacia la mesa y tomaron sus asientos, colocando sus propios platillos ante ellos.

Inglaterra nervioso se sentó y trató de explorar la longitud de la mesa de picnic para ver si veía a Mochimerica. Sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de toda la comida que las demás naciones habían traido. Todo el mundo ya había empezado a comer... _Por favor, oh por favor, que Alfred esté bien_ ... pensó Inglaterra desesperadamente.

Japón murmuró un rápido "itadakimasu" y estaba plenamente preparado para disfrutar tranquilamente de su comida. Separó los palillos y los utilizó para recoger uno de los alimentos de fabricación casera que había traído, llamado mochi.

Arthur todavía estaba recorriendo la mesa con la mirada cuando vio a Japón a punto de poner algo blanco en su boca ... una bola blanca. ¡Espera! ¡No era una bola blanca ordinaria! ¡Eso era un mochi! ¡Y se estaba moviendo!

— ¡Alfred!— Gritó mientras saltaba de su asiento y corría hacia Mochimerica, que estaba a punto de ser comido por Japón. Justo antes de que Kiku pudiera poner la bola de arroz en su boca, fue empujado violentamente al suelo por el del conjunto color verde. — ¡Alfred, te encontré!— gritó Arthur una vez que Mochimerica estaba a salvo en sus manos. Se abrazó a la pequeña bola de arroz mientras decía: "Gracias a Dios" una y otra vez. Desafortunadamente para Japón, Inglaterra seguía tumbado encima de él.

— A-Arthur, n-no puedo respirar ...— Inglaterra lo miró, se sonrojó, e inmediatamente se levantó. Japón dio una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó, todavía en el suelo.

Arthur miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Con una sonrisa incómoda, señaló a Alfred y soltó un pequeño "oops".

Resultó que China llegó un poco tarde ese día. Inglaterra se apresuró a ir a donde él cuando vio a Yao entrar en su jardín. Después de explicar la situación, Yao se rió y dijo que había hecho lo mismo con Corea antes ... pero sólo a propósito. El hechizo se disiparía en sólo cuestión de horas. En ese momento, Inglaterra soltó un profundo suspiro aliviado.

Alfred finalmente se transformó de nuevo a su estado normal. Y en lugar de gritar a Arthur, simplemente se retiró de su casa en silencio con una mirada nerviosa en el rostro. Ahora que el picnic había terminado, Inglaterra tenía la casa para él solo. _Finalmente._

Decidió que, puesto que no había nadie más alrededor, sería el mejor momento para perfeccionar su hechizo de invocación de comida. Si no habia distracciones, entonces no habría ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Se puso la capa, murmuró el encantamiento, y vio como el humo púrpura comenzó a levantarse en el centro del círculo, una vez más. ¡Este era!, ¡Por fin, tendría la comida perfecta!

— Hola, ¿Inglaterra?— Gritó alguien desde atrás.

Arthur se congeló. Miró rápidamente detrás de él para ver nada menos que a ¡Canadá en su puerta!

— Oh, hey Inglaterra, me invitaste a tu picnic, pero no veo a nadie más alrededor. ¿llegué tarde?—

Y de repente, Canadá fue golpeado en el rostro por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

* * *

**A / N:** Bueno, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!

Para aquellos que no conocen a Mochimerica (también conocido como Ameriblob) es una pequeña ilustración de América en forma de bola de arroz :3 pueden encontrarlo en el blog de Himaruya, creo...

Próximo: **Sr. Unicornio** (he decidido seguir con la magia, con el tema de la fantasía, como pueden deducir ^ ^, sé que muchos de ustedes quieren ver a Inglaterra pirata, y quiero que el capítulo sea muy especial, por lo voy a tener una lluvia de ideas para los escenarios, por lo que será perfecto, ok?: 3)

* * *

_En realidad decía "Sonrisa blanca y brillante", pero pensé que era más "descriptivo" y divertido poner lo de la sonrisa Colgate, después de todo, ¿Acaso no es cierto? xD_

_Bueno, ahí esta, espero que les guste._

_Gracias a tods por sus reviews, hacen que el esfuerzo de traducir los capis, porque a pesar de que se ve fácil (aunque tampoco es tan difícil) lleva tiempo y mucha paciencia hacerlo bien, asi que me alegra que les guste el trabajo que estoy haciendo TuT_

_Y recuerden, yo solo traduzco~ la autora es __**Smartypantz, **__quien me permitió agarrar su fic para trasladarlo a español, aunque debo admitir que hace tiempo que no la contacto, lo sé, soy un desastre! ToT Por cierto, pueden dejarle un review a ella en el fic en ingles, si desean~ _


End file.
